


Did I Forget to Mention That My Dad is a Supervillain?

by laxit21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU (Comics), Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel The Series - Freeform, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Don't think too hard about logistics, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some chapters are at least, This is ridiculous but I love it, Wolfram & Hart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laxit21/pseuds/laxit21
Summary: When Felicity told Oliver about her father, she wasn’t lying per se. She wasn’t completely honest either. It’s just that ‘my dad left us’ sounded better than the truth.Or: A Series of one shots in which Felicity’s dad is a supervillain and we see how Oliver and the team finds out.





	1. Magneto

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is just kinda a fun, little collection. Let's agree not to think too hard or focus too much on how these scenarios would impact Arrow's storyline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, just to clarify- let's pretend like mutants (or at least Magneto) age slower or something because, as much as I love Sir Ian McKellan, here I'm picturing Michael Fassbender as Magneto. It's slightly less weird that way.

Felicity was typing away on her computer, trying to track down a lead, when her phone let out a loud ping. The noise startled her teammates who all turned to see where the noise was coming from.

Felicity heard the ringtone and closed her eyes. She’d imagined the noise. It was someone else’s phone. This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be. The phone pinged again.

“Felicity? You gonna get that?” Oliver asked.

“No, because the second I get it, then it means this is real and I-.”

The noise happened again.

“I really think you should answer the phone. Someone’s clearly trying to reach you.” He said. “DO you want me to answer it?”

“No!” She said a little too forcefully. As she yelled that, one of her computer screens started to glitch, but then returned to normal. “Sorry, its just- I can handle it.”

The phone chimed again. This time, Felicity picked up the phone and hit the button to answer the call. “No.” She said quickly before hanging up.

“Um, Felicity? Something going on you need to tell us?” John asked. Thea, Laurel and Roy also looked curious about what they’d just seen.

“It’s nothing, just- that was…my dad.”

“I thought you hadn’t spoken to your dad since he left.”

“He left and he stayed gone for years. Then, when I was in college, he decided to track me down. Claimed he wanted to have a relationship with me. I’m not interested.”

Her father leaving as a kid hurt a lot. Then, he came back into her life and she realized why he’d left. She decided it was better than she didn’t end up getting raised by him. Still, she wasn’t quite ready to tell Oliver, John or any of the others who her dad was. ‘Hey, my dad’s a supervillain’ didn’t naturally come up in conversation.

Oliver and John could tell that she was hiding something, but thankfully for her, an alarm started to go off before they could question her. Felicity announced that there was something going on at Kord Industries.

The team suited up and headed out. At first, it seemed like what was happening at Kord was just a standard robbery. It wasn’t until they got into the building and found the people breaking in that they realized this wasn’t your average robbery.

Oliver didn’t see exactly how it happened, but one moment Thea was standing next to him. The next, she was across the room. He thought he saw a grey blur go past him, but he wasn’t sure. Thea wasn’t hurt, so Oliver began firing arrows at one of the robbers, a brunette woman in a strange red outfit. She waved her hand and some kind of red energy came out of her hands, disintegrating the arrows.

“I think you’re out of your depth.” She said.

One of her partners, a woman dressed in a similar outfit but hers was green, was facing off against Roy and Digg. They were firing in her direction, but she somehow was managing to stop the arrows and bullets in midair.

“Get out of there.” Felicity said as soon as the woman spoke. “Leave. Right now.”

Suddenly, a man in a bluish-grey outfit stopped next to the woman in red. He moved as fast as Barry could, which Oliver found unsettling. “You have no idea what you walked into, do you?”

“They most certainly don’t.” A fourth voice said. While Oliver didn’t know who the other three were, he recognized the man who’d just spoke. There weren’t many people who didn’t know Magneto. What was the leader of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants doing here? “We have what we need. Let’s go.”

“What about them?” The other man asked.

“They weren’t able to stop us, and they didn’t do anything to harm us. I don’t see a reason to do anything.” Magneto answered.

The unknown speedster sped them out of the room before Team Arrow could react. They returned to the lair, feeling defeated. As Felicity tried to work out what had been stolen, a thought started to bug Oliver.

“Why’d you tell us to leave?” He asked his girlfriend.

Her team was being attacked by Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch and Polaris. Felicity didn't want her friends to get hurt, but she also didn't want anything to happen to her siblings. “Uh, because Magneto was there.” She answered. 

Her reasoning made since, except for the fact that Magneto hadn’t been in the room when she told them to leave. She couldn’t have known he was there. Oliver wanted to press, but she turned back to the screens, trying to figure out what they’d taken. She figured it out relatively quickly. They’d stolen a prototype device that Kord claimed could analyze DNA with little more than the prick of a finger. Once they knew what had been taken, the team called it a night until they could figure out what Magneto was going to do with it.

Oliver and Felicity went to their apartment to get some rest. It had been a long night. A few hours later, Felicity was fast asleep when Oliver heard a door open. Someone had broken in. He nudged Felicity awake. He didn’t want to wake her, but he also didn’t want to leave her in bed, asleep and vulnerable, while he went to investigate.

“Someone’s here.”

“What do we do?” She asked.

“You stay in here. I’ll handle it.” he told her.

He went into the hallway. Felicity heard a bang a few seconds later and rushed out after him.

“Oliv- what are you doing here?” She said as she rounded the corner and saw Magneto in the kitchen, with every knife she owned pointed at Oliver. “Put. Them. Back.”

“Felicity, don’t.”

“Oliver, its okay.” She said before turning back to Magneto. “Drop the knives. Now.”

The archer couldn’t believe it, but Magneto moved a finger and all of the knives returned to where they belonged. “You know him?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah. Oliver, this is Magneto aka Erik Lehnsherr. My dad.”

“You- Magneto is your father?”

“Yes, the story I told you about my family, I left a few things out. Like the reason my dad left and my siblings. Well half-siblings.”

“I believe you met them earlier.” Magneto remarked. “Green Arrow. Don’t look so surprised, I’m a genius. Something Felicity inherited.’

“Why are you here?” Felicity asked her father. “I told you, I don’t want to be part of your Evil Mutant Club.”

“It’s the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants.” He corrected. “And that’s not why I’m here. You want to hide among the humans, and I respect that even if I don’t understand it, but we’ve missed you. Is it too much to ask for one dinner with all of my children?”

“That depends. You wanna tell me why you stole the prototype from Kord Industries?”

“So that it couldn’t be used. It wasn’t meant to analyze DNA, it was meant to track it. If that device was completed and became operational, every single mutant on Earth would be put in jeopardy. They could find any of us anywhere. I don’t have the same faith in humanity that you and Charles do.”

“Dinner. Tomorrow. That’s all I’m agreeing to.”

“Good. I will see you tomorrow.” Magneto said as he left the apartment.

Leaving Felicity alone to explain a few things to Oliver. “I know, I should’ve told you but there isn’t an easy way to tell someone that you’re a mutant and your father in an infamous mutant terrorist.” She blurted out.

“I can imagine. What’s your ability, if that’s okay for me to ask. Is it okay to ask?”

“It varies from person to person, but I don’t mind. As long as I’m the one revealing that I’m a mutant. Kinda surprised it isn’t obvious. I’m technokinetic. That’s why I’m so good with technology.”

“It suits you.” Oliver said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Suggestions?


	2. Magneto (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has dinner with her family, and Oliver starts to realize why she wants to keep her identity under wraps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so because I'm weak-willed/change my mind easily, I've changed what this story is gonna be a little bit. Some of the one-shots are gonna be connected to each other (like this one and the last chapter) but there will be some chapters that stand alone or have a different person as Felicity's dad.

After Magneto left Felicity and Oliver’s apartment and Felicity explained to Oliver what her mutation was, they were heading back to bed when she told him one more thing. “You can’t tell anyone about me or my dad.”

“You don’t want anyone to know? Not even the team?”

“If people knew who my dad was, it would put a huge target on me and my mom. And as for me not wanting to be outed as a mutant, I’m not ashamed of who I am but- there are too many hateful people out there. And too many people who’d want to use me as a weapon.”

“Use you as a weapon?”

“I can control technology. What do you think someone like Amanda Waller would do if she found out I could do that? How far do you think she’d go to get me under her control? The only reason her attempts to bug the foundry and here haven’t worked is because I short-circuit every bug she hides.”

“She tried to bug the foundry?”

“Yes, so please, Just- I kept your green secret, please keep mine.”

“Okay.” He agreed. She was making some good points, solid points and he couldn’t really argue. Felicity was still Felicity, this was just something new he’d learned about her.

 

The next night, Oliver went to the foundry as usual but Felicity didn’t, which surprised the team. “Where’s Felicity?” Digg asked.

“She couldn’t make it tonight. She had plans she couldn’t cancel.”

“A supervillain stole a DNA analysis machine, we have no idea why, and she couldn’t cancel her plans?” Laurel asked.

“Her dad called this morning. He’s trying to reconnect with her, so she’s having dinner with her family.” Oliver said. “And she’s pretty sure Magneto didn’t take the machine to use it.”

“Why steal it then?”

“I don’t know. Maybe so no one else could use it. Maybe he thought it was a danger to mutants. He’s not exactly subtle about how little he trusts humanity.”

 

While Oliver was covering for Felicity with the team, Felicity knocked on the door of a hotel room down the street from Queen Consolidated. Lorna opened the door and greeted her. “I can’t believe you actually came.”

“Well, he broke into my apartment and threatened my boyfriend. I didn’t want thing to escalate from there.” Felicity deadpanned. “And maybe I wanted to see you and the twin too.”

“Maybe?”

“We’ll see how well dinner goes.” Felicity said. Lorna and Felicity got along okay. They weren’t very close, having grown up apart, but they were on good terms. Felicity and Pietro got along pretty well too. Wanda was another story entirely. Their personalities clashed more often than not, sort of like how Felicity and her father’s personalities clashed.

“Good, we’re all here.” Magneto said, walking up behind Lorna. “You didn’t have to bring anything.” he said, reminding Felicity about the plate she was holding. “And given your cooking skills-“

“I didn’t make this. Oliver did. They’re caramel swirl brownies.” The blonde explained.

“Oh, Oliver made them. I’m surprised he let you come alone.” Her father said.

“I’m having dinner with my family for the first time in years. He didn’t wanna intrude.”

“Who’s Oliver?” Pietro asked, speeding over to where they was.

“Your sister’s human boyfriend.”

“You’re dating a human?” Wanda asked in a judging tone.

“Yes, I’m dating a human. And before you or Dad say anything else, everyone in this room had at least one human parent.” Felicity said. “My mom, your mom, Lorna’s mom, both of his parents, all human. So, don’t be so quick to jump onto the ‘all humans suck’ train.”

“Let’s eat.” Pietro said, trying to diffuse the tension.

 

While Felicity was with her family, the team went out on patrol. Thea said she hadn’t been feeling well and stayed behind to run the comms. About an hour and a half into patrol, Thea radioed in that the team needed to come back. They had a visitor.

They all rushed back to the foundry to find Waller there, with two other ARGUS agents. “I heard you ran into Magneto last night.”

“And if we did?”

“The device he stole was being designed for ARGUS. I want to know what happened.”

“We were trying to stop a robbery at Kord Industries. It turned out to be him. As you can imagine, our metal arrows and John’s metal bullets and Laurel’s sonic device that’s made of metal weren’t very effective.” Oliver said. “I think he was amused more than anything else.”

“Ok, what about the technopath?”

“The what?” Thea, Roy and John asked.

“The mutant who can control technology. There were unexplained power surges and outages happened both before and after the robbery.”

“And you think the surges are related to the break-in.”

“I haven’t gotten this far in my life by believing in coincidences. ARGUS became aware of a mutant who can control technology years ago. We’ve been trying to find them ever since.” Waller said. “Do you know anything about a mutant like the one I just described?”

“No. What would ARGUS want with someone like that anyway?”

“I’m pretty sure you can work it out.” the director said. “Well, since this meeting is useless, I’ll leave you to your….heroics.” The ARGUS agents left.

“Ok, what was-?” Thea started to say.

“Not yet.” Oliver said cutting her off. He sent a text to Felicity, saying Waller had stopped by.

The blonde was secretly glad to get that text. Dinner with her family was very awkward and she needed an excuse to leave. They hadn’t even made it to eating before arguments started and powers started getting used.

“That’s not fair!” Wanda yelled after Felicity fried her phone.

“Neither is using your powers to take the last roll as I was reaching for it.” She countered. “Don’t start none, won’t be none.”

“Girls, please.” Their father began to say.

“Stay out of this.”

“You know, we really should have family dinners more often.” Pietro said in between shoving food into his mouth.

“No thanks, I wanna stay somewhat sane.” Felicity said.

“Did you just call me crazy?” Wanda cut in.

“She didn’t mention you at all in that sentence.” Lorna said.

Somehow, dinner ended without anyone getting seriously injured. It was a minor miracle. They had Oliver’s brownies for desert, which Magneto begruddingly admitted ‘were not completely horrible’. It was at this point, Felicity got a text from Oliver about Waller.

“I need to go.”

“Why?”

“I agreed to dinner, we had dinner. I’ve fulfilled by end of the bargain.” She answered. “Oh, and ARGUS is sniffing around.”

“How does she know that?” Lorna asked as Felicity walked out of the room.

 

“I don’t-“ Thea started to say again, but once again Oliver shushed her. “Not until Felicity gets here.”

The team stood in silence, staring at Oliver warily until Felicity arrived. “Sorry to call you during your family dinner.”

“Actually, it was perfect timing. I was gonna start throwing things.” She admitted. She could sense where Waller and the other agents had hidden the bugs. Felicity couldn’t just control tech, she could also sense its presence. Rather than use her powers to destroy the bugs, she made a show of finding them and smashing them for the team to see. “Ok, now that Waller’s not listening to us anymore, what happened?”

“She wanted to know what happened with Magneto. Turns out the DNA analyzer was being built for ARGUS.” The archer said. Felicity gave him a smug look before waiting to hear the rest. “And they’re looking for a mutant that can control technology, one that’s been on their radar for a while.”

“That’s not terrifying to think about or anything.” She said, hiding her panic.

“Ok, someone wanna clue us in? Why is that scary to think about?” John said.

“Mutants are rarely limited to just doing one thing. Professor Xavier can do more than just read minds. Magneto can do more than just move metal. A mutant who can control technology might be able to do more than that. If one was strong enough, they could destroy the internet, interfere with hospital equipment, disrupt communication signals, you name it.”

“I’m not seeing the problem with ARGUS taking them into custody. Sounds dangerous.” Laurel said.

“She wouldn’t arrest them. No, they’d be conscripted into ARGUS for when Waller needed them. Because Waller is, among other things, a hypocrite; mutants are dangerous unless she has a use for them. And just because someone could do something doesn’t mean they will. You can’t arrest someone for what they could do.” Felicity said in a flat tone. “I thought the DA would agree with that.”

“I think we should call it a night.” Oliver said, before Felicity and Laurel could get into an argument. “It’s been a long night.” The team went their separate ways. “That’s why you don’t want anyone to know, isn’t it? Because of what Laurel said.”

“Laurel’s not the kind of person I’m worried about. What she said was ignorant, yes, but it wasn’t outright hateful. It’s a closely guarded secret, but powerful mutants tend to have kids that are also powerful. All those things I hypothetically mentioned? I’ve done them on accident.” She admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Suggestions? Any Arrow or X-Men stories you wanna see in this story?
> 
> P.S.- I'm not trying to make Laurel seem like an asshole. What she said is meant to be more ignorant and/or 'check your privilege' than anything else.


	3. Magneto (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver meets Felicity's family again, this time under better circumstances, and he gets a glimpse of how powerful Felicity is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Passover is coming up soon which gave me the idea for this chapter.

“Are you sure it was okay for me to come?” Oliver asked Felicity as he looked up at the huge mansion built on the sprawling estate behind them. He didn’t want to admit it but he felt nervous, and not just because they were so far away from Starling.

“Why wouldn’t it be okay?” She countered as she handed him the covered casserole dish in her hands.

“I’m not a mutant, and this is a school for mutants.” He said. Felicity asked Oliver if he would come on a trip with her, and he agreed. He didn’t know ‘New York’ meant the Xavier estate or the school there. Xavier’s School of Gifted Youngsters was a safe haven for mutants. He understood how rare that was for mutantkind and didn’t want his presence to upset anyone.

“There are plenty of parents coming who aren’t mutants but wanted to celebrate with their kids.” She reasoned.

“Well, I’m not Jewish…” He started.

“As my mom says ‘well, nobody’s perfect’.” She argued. “I thought you wanted to come with me, because you wanted to learn more about Passover?”

“I do! it’s just- I don’t wanna feel like I’m intruding.” He admitted.

“You aren’t, Mr. Queen.” A male voice with a British accent said from behind them. They spun around to see Professor Xavier in the doorway. “I’m Charles Xavier.”

“Nice to meet you. So, are you going to-?” Oliver gestured to his head and Felicity hit him in the chest.

“Don’t be rude.”

“It’s a fair question to ask, Felicity. I don’t make it a habit to read someone’s mind without cause. And certainly not moments after meeting them.” He answered in a kind voice. “I can understand your concerns, given what I know you have experienced.”

“C’mon Professor!” A brunette girl around 15 yelled as she came through the wall. “Everything’s almost ready.”

“Of course. Lead the way, Kitty.”

Kitty led Felicity, Oliver and the Professor through the mansion to where Seder was being held. Numerous tables were set up and ready for the Seder to begin. People were milling around, talking to one another. When Felicity and Oliver entered the room, four people in particular noticed them and approached Felicity.

“I see you decided to stop hiding him.”

“He wanted to come to Seder and I didn’t wanna break with tradition.” She said, with a shrug. “And be nice. Oliver, this is my sister Lorna. Lorna, Oliver.”

She introduced Oliver to Wanda and Pietro shortly thereafter. Her father stood off to the side, watching Oliver for several moments.

“Are you just gonna stand there like a crazy person all night?” Felicity eventually asked Magneto.

“Hello Oliver.”

“Mr. Lehnsherr.”

“I don’t answer to my human name.”

“Erik, you’re being unreasonable again. He didn’t say it to insult you.” Charles said. “I believe we’re all here, so perhaps we should begin?”

They began the Seder service. Oliver was a little lost about what was going on, but he followed Felicity’s lead and she or Lorna would explain things to him when he got confused. He’d done some research about Passover when he agreed to come with Felicity, but most of what he read was about what it celebrated and not how it was celebrated. He enjoyed and felt privileged to learn more about Felicity’s heritage.

“I’m kinda surprised your father came. I thought he and Professor X were enemies.”

“When I asked the Professor about it years ago, he told me that their personal philosophies about intolerance weren’t compatible and that’s why they aren’t allies but don’t consider each other enemies either.”  She explained. “And he comes every year. Charles didn’t want his Jewish students to feel like their heritage wasn’t important or that they couldn’t practice their religion. So, the first time a student asked about having Seder many years ago, he immediately called my dad and asked if he’d like to come. It’s kinda grown from there.”

The evening started to wind down. Students who hadn’t been at Seder came into the room and helped clean up. Parents started saying goodbye to their children. The kids whose parents weren’t there left to do homework or something else. Some of the former students, who like Felicity visited for Passover every year, started to leave. Others caught up with old classmates who were now teachers. The numbers whittled down to Felicity, Oliver, Erik, Pietro, Wanda, Lorna and Charles.

“It was a nice Seder.” Felicity said.

“You didn’t have to listen to Pietro butcher the Dayenu.” Wanda scoffed.

“You’re just jealous of my amazing voice.”

“Didn’t you throw haroset at him last year in the middle of the Four Questions?” Lorna pointed out.

“You can’t prove that.” She shot back. “It was nice, though, all of us being together.”

“Yes, it was.” Erik reluctantly admitted. “But all good things must come to an end.”

“Felicity, I was wondering if I could speak with you about something before you go?” Charles said as they started saying goodbyes.

“Asking her for a favor during a major holiday? It’s a little tactless, don’t you think?” Erik said.

Felicity rolled her eyes and asked Charles if they could talk somewhere else. The most the professor would do is ask and the least Felicity could do was listen to what he had to say and say ‘no’. They went to his office and he told Oliver to come in as well.

“I’m afraid the favor I need to ask of you is rather big.” The telepath said. “And I wouldn’t do it unless I had no other choice.” He took out a file folder and handed it to her. “This is Russel. He’s a mutant boy who just turned 13 and his powers awoke a few days ago. Like most of the students here, he wasn’t able to control his powers.”

“Something happened, didn’t it?”

“He can cause flames to shoot out of his hands. He started to panic when that happened and the more he panicked-“

“The worse the flames got.” Felicity finished.

“Yes, unfortunately. I don’t know how, but ARGUS is aware of the incident. They don’t have the video footage, but it’s only a matter of time before they have it and begin trying to find him.”

“You want me to erase the footage and wipe all their files, don’t you?” She asked.

“Yes. You’re aware of ARGUS’s attitude towards mutants they find useful, and what happens to the ones who don’t cooperate.”

“I’m sorry, but can’t you just erase their memories or something?” Oliver asked. it wasn’t that he didn’t want Felicity to help this kid, but it seemed like there was another solution. He didn’t want Felicity to put herself at risk if she didn’t need to. Especially since it sounded like ARGUS and Waller were much worse than he ever imagined. Was she really going to come after a kid?

“I can’t erase it entirely. The right trigger would make the agents remember. If the data is corrupted before a single agent views the video, then all it becomes is a rumor.” He explained. “It’s unfair of me to ask you this, but-“

“I’ll do it.” She said. “We’ve all been where he is. He’s probably scared enough as is.”

“ARGUS is gonna know they got hacked.” Oliver pointed out. He was scared of what Waller would do when she realized she’d been hacked by Felicity.

“You have no idea how powerful she is, do you?” Xavier asked, somewhat humorously. “She wouldn’t hack anything.”

“Can I borrow your computer?” Felicity asked.

He nodded and she turned the device on. She opened up a web browser and closed her eyes. Even though she didn’t move, Oliver saw characters and lines of code fly across the screen. He was positive no one would’ve ever been able to follow what she was doing. She opened her eyes and said she was done.

“Just like that?”

“ARGUS is connected to the Internet, it’s a super secure connection, but they’re still online. Internet’s just a bunch of servers and wires. Both of those do pretty much whatever I ask them to.” She shrugged.

“And the tape?”

“Footage got uploaded to cloud storage after six hours. I took that too.” She answered. They said their goodbyes and left.

 

Waller stormed back into her office, angry. She’d sent a team to retrieve the footage of a mutant boy starting fires outside a convenience store. The team reported back that there was no footage from that entire day due to some kind of software glitch. She then learned all of ARGUS’s files about the boy were corrupted beyond the point of being salvageable. This reeked of the technopath she’d been hunting for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments?


	4. Magneto Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver discuss Waller's actions and how Waller's activities caught the mutants' attention. Later, someone asks for a favor.

Oliver waited until they were driving back to the airport to fly home before asking Felicity a question that had been bugging him for a while. “What does she do?”

“What?” Felicity asked distractedly.

“The professor, he said that you know what Waller does to mutants she finds useful, and what happens to the ones who don’t want to cooperate. What does that mean?”

“You’ve met Waller. You know what she’s like. She has a victory at any cost mentality and she doesn’t care how many lives it costs her.” Felicity began to say. “She conscripted you into working for ARGUS. She was gonna nuke the city to talk out Slade. Mutants who aren’t useful to her die under mysterious circumstances. When she locates a mutant that could be useful for ARGUS, they disappear. She forced them to work for ARGUS, becoming her own private kill squad, like Task Force X. Except, unlike that squad, most of the mutants weren’t criminals. They weren’t working off sentences, they were just being illegally imprisoned and enslaved. They had the same bombs in their necks as the Suicide Squad, in case they become a liability. Since Waller was never one to sacrifice someone who could still be useful, any of her… basically, the ones who didn’t want to work for ARGUS, Waller had their families killed. Or their family disappeared for ‘safe keeping’. Or, at least, that’s what she used to do.”

“Used to?”

“Task Force X was her plan b, so to speak. When her mutant task force was…disbanded.”

“Can you explain that but be less vague?” Oliver asked.

“It was my last year of college. I’d gone to Westchester over a long weekend. I- this is gonna sound weird, but I don’t just make tech do what I want, I can feel it. When the Clock King took out my system, I felt it. If there’s gonna be a power surge, I can feel it.” She said. “I was studying for a test one night when I felt all of the mansion’s defenses go offline. It was a very powerful EMP. She then sent them in.”

“Waller attacked a school full of children?”

“She doesn’t see mutants as human, so to her its not a huge deal.” She shot back. “I don’t know who or what they were after, I still don’t. I could feel the implants in their heads. We were under attack. I was scared about what was going to happen, so I- I just kinda reacted.”

“You set off the bombs in their heads?”

“No, I thought they were just earwigs or something, so I shut them off but- the devices had a failsafe. If the implant went offline, it detonated the device.” She admitted. “They- Waller sent them in. Only one of them survived. His name’s Wade and it turns out he can’t be killed. The bomb blew his head off, but he got better. He’s- a lot’s happened to him, but he was glad he was out of Waller’s clutches and told the professor everything he knew. That’s how we learned what ARGUS was doing.”

“How has she gotten away with this?” Oliver wondered.

“She always finds a scapegoat.” She scoffed. “Anyway, Waller eventually worked out what happened to the implants. It turns out she didn’t send every mutant she’d captured to attack the school, but they all died because I shut all of the implants at once. She’s been…after me ever since. It’s why I haven’t used the full extent of my powers in a long time.”

“Until recently, I’m guessing.” He said. “Wait, ARGUS has all kinds of sensors and devices and scanners that can detect mutants. How did-?”

“Yes, they have a lot of gadgets. Gadgets that depend on technology to operate. Technology that I can trick very easily.” She said. “Not the best way to catch a technopath.”

The flight back home was uneventful and they landed in Starling before driving back to their apartment. Oliver had spent the flight thinking about what Felicity told him about ARGUS. He wondered how complicit he might’ve been in helping Waller imprison and torture mutants who hadn’t done anything wrong. Then, he started wondering who else was aware of what had happened. Did Lyla know what her boss was up to? Did John know?

They went to the foundry where the team was gathered. The last few nights, while Oliver and Felicity were gone, had been quiet. They were discussing how weird that was when the couple arrived.

“Neither Magneto nor any of his followers have been spotted.” Thea told them.

“Of course, they haven’t. They got what they needed and left.” Felicity said.

“What are you talking about?”

“The device they stole was built to analyze and track DNA. ARGUS wanted it so they could identify people with unique DNA, like mutants or metahumans, and possibly detain them. That’s clearly a threat to mutants, so Magneto, somehow learning about it, stole it and destroyed it.” She explained.

“Magneto’s a criminal.”

“Technically, so are all of us. Except we don’t have thousands of people wanting to erase us from existence.” Oliver pointed out. “With a machine like that, someone could identify and expose any mutant they wanted. Any metahuman they wanted. Even the ones who haven’t done anything.”

“That’s how it starts. Identification. Separation. Concentration. Extermination.” Felicity said.  “It’s textbook.” It was silent for several moments. “I’m not saying she wants to murder everyone that’s not completely human, but she hasn’t given me any reason to think she wouldn’t.”

“You really think Waller would do that?” Digg asked.

“The list of things Waller wouldn’t do is incredibly short.” Oliver pointed out.

“Perhaps, but the ends always justify my means, Mr. Queen.” Waller said, entering the lair alone. “I need to speak with Ms. Smoak. Alone.”

“Yeah, that’s not gonna happen. They stay.” She said, gesturing to the team.

“You aren’t in charge here.”

“Maybe not, but unlike two years ago, I don’t need anything from you. And I don’t think you’re stupid enough to try and threaten me, knowing what I could release about ARGUS. They stay or you leave. Pick one.”

“Oliver and Mr. Diggle stay.” Waller negotiated.

“Nope. All for one and one for all. That’s our motto, or is that the Three Musketeers? Anyway, what do you want?”

 Waller crossed her arms. “We were hacked. A number of important and valuable files were deleted or corrupted beyond recovery. I need you to figure out who it was and why.”

 “No.”

“What?”

“I said ‘no’. I’m not going to do it. I don’t work for ARGUS. No one in this room other than you does. You have techs at ARGUS. Have them do it.” Felicity said.

“They tried and failed.”

“Still doesn’t mean I have to do it. I don’t work for you, and it’s not my problem.”

“The safety of the US is at stake.”

“That’s the same thing you said when you were gonna drop a bunch of bombs on this city to stop Slade Wilson.” She pointed out. “The answer’s ‘no’. Goodbye.”

“You’re gonna regret this.”

“God, could you sound more like the villain in a movie?” Thea scoffed.

The team went out on patrol and while they were gone, Felicity erased every file ARGUS had about mutants, confirmed or suspected. She deleted even more, so that it wouldn't be clear what the 'hacker' was after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Waller's, like, super evil. I wonder what's gonna happen with that...


	5. Magneto (Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waller makes a very big mistake and Felicity can't stay on the sidelines anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last Magneto chapter.

Two weeks after Waller’s visit and attempt to coerce Felicity into helping ARGUS, the blonde had everything she needed to expose Waller and the ARGUS agents who were illegally detaining and experimenting on mutants, not to mention plenty of other illegal activities ARGUS was partaking in. She could’ve released the information right away, but she wanted to look into something first. She needed to know, to be completely positive, that neither John or Lyla had known about the illegal experimentation. She wanted to burn everyone responsible, even if it meant Digg and Lyla. Thankfully, while Lyla and Digg knew about Task Force X, they had no clue about the mutant task force. It seemed Waller thought they were too ‘soft’ to know about them. Lyla would be questioned, but nothing in the files would get her in trouble or arrested.

Felicity was putting the last touches on the data she was planning to leak when her phone rang. The team was sparring in the foundry. She looked at the caller ID. It was Pietro.

“Hello?”

“They took Wanda.” He said in an angry tone. “ARGUS took her.”

“And you’re absolutely sure?”

“I saw them. They had some kind of dampener. She couldn’t- she didn’t stand a chance.” He said. Wanda wasn’t much of a fighter without her powers. If ARGUS somehow found a way to dampen them, she would’ve been a sitting duck. “I already told Dad and Lorna-“

“I’ll meet you there.” She said, hanging up the phone. She hit ‘send’ on her email and stood up. Before, Felicity was just angry at Waller. Now, she was livid. She walked toward the stairs. “I gotta go.”

“Where?” Laurel asked.

“Family emergency with my half-sister.” She answered, before looking at Oliver. “Wanda needs my help. I don’t know when I’ll be back.”

“Be safe.” He told her.

She gave him a tight smile and headed to ARGUS’s headquarters. When she parked far enough away, she saw that her family was already waiting. They were dressed in their signature costumes, while Felicity just had a spare black domino mask. It was enough of a disguise for her.

“What’s the plan?”

“We break in, get your sister back and kill anyone in our way.” Magneto said.

“That’s good and all, but I think death is too good for someone like Waller. I want her to rot in a cell for the rest of her life.” Felicity said.

“You were the one who seemed to believe ARGUS would leave us alone if we left them alone. What changed your mind?” Pietro asked.

“The experiments didn’t stop when I killed her team. And they took Wanda.” She said, storming towards the building. “I’ll handle the security system, you guys help her.”

ARGUS had a very advanced and complex security system. Power dampeners, biometric scanners, extensive surveillance cameras. It was impressive, but it wasn’t a match for Felicity. She took the gate down before any of the guards saw her coming. Lorna disarmed them with a flick of her wrist.

When she walked into the building, all of the sensors and scanners went offline at once. The security cameras all glitched and looped themselves so they couldn’t see any of her family transverse the building.

“How do we find her?” Pietro asked.

“I studied the layout. It’ll be this way.” Felicity said, pointing down one hallway.

“Someone’s coming.” Magento said.

He could feel the metal in their weapons getting closer to him. Felicity closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She set off a failsafe alarm and a huge, blast-proof door dropped from the ceiling, separating the ARGUS agents from them. They continued on their way. They came to a hallway with doors on both sides. Lorna and Erik quickly tore every door off of its frame. Prisoners were in each room, mutants most likely, but none of them were Wanda.

“Get them out of here Pietro.” Felicity said.

“But Wanda-“

“We will find her, but I’m not leaving anyone behind. Go.”

The speedster sped each prisoner out of the base, one-by one and dropped them off outside of the gate. The rest of Felicity’s family walked into another hallway, where there was only one door. Her father tore it open. Wanda was strapped to an exam table, with three scientists standing over her.

They looked up when the door opened. “What are you doing in here? This area is-.”

Lorna used her powers to free Wanda while Felicity destroyed all of the machinery in the room. Wanda was a little out of it, but seemed to recognize her sisters. “You came for me.”

“Of course we did. You’re our sister.” Felicity said, helping her up.

One of the scientists moved to stop them, but Magneto advanced towards him. “I’ve been on that slab. Let me show you how it feels.” Every surgical instrument lifted off of the tray and flew towards the doctors.  Felicity heard three heavy thuds; she didn’t need to turn around to see the three scientists were dead.

They went back the way they came and rounded a corner to find a dozen armed agents waiting for them. “Very impressive. Now, put the prisoner back or we’ll have to shoot.”

“That’s not gonna work out so well for you.” Lorna remarked. The agent who spoke gestured and every agent fired. The bullets froze in midair halfway between the two groups. “Metal bullets. You’d think they’d learn eventually.”

“I’m tired of this place.” Wanda said. She waved an arm, and even in her weakened state, knocked all of the agents out. “The dampener?”

“First thing I shut off.” Felicity said. “Let’s go.” Pietro caught up to them by this point.

They continued walking until they got to the first floor of the building, almost to the door. “I’m afraid you won’t be leaving just yet.” Waller’s voice called from a side hallway. She advanced towards them like she didn’t have a care in the world.

“Take your sisters and go.” Magneto said to his son. “I’ll handle this.”

“Not gonna happen.” Lorna said, and Felicity nodded in agreement. Pietro grabbed Wanda and sped out of the building.

“We’ll get her back. Finding her wasn’t that hard.” Waller gloated. “But catching Magneto, that one’s gonna be hard to top.”

“You haven’t captured me yet.” He said. “Nor will you.”

Waller smirked and nodded to one of the agents next to her. He pressed a button on a remote and nodded to her. “I don’t know how you managed to shut off our dampeners, but you’ll find its not difficult to reboot them.”

“It wouldn’t be, except I didn’t shut the dampeners off, I recoded them.” Felicity said. “See, that’s the problem with us technopaths, we can do a whole lot more than just turn things on and off.”

“You-?”

“You know what else is unfortunate? For you, I mean? Tech isn’t just computers.” She blinked and every ARGUS agent fell to the floor, writhing. “For example, the taser. Technically counts as technology given how it creates a charge.”

“This isn’t over.” Waller said through clenched teeth.

“Oh, it is.” She said with a smile as they walked out of the building.

They went outside and a carbon-fiber arrow flew past Lorna’s ear. Oliver, Thea, Roy, John and Laurel all stood there. Waller must’ve called them when she realized how outmatched ARGUS was.

“Stop right there.” Oliver shouted.

“You don’t wanna do this.” Lorna said. She knew these people were Felicity’s friends, but that didn’t mean they were just going to surrender.

“You are-“

Felicity stepped forward. “Please don’t make me do this. I don’t wanna hurt any of you, but I will.”

Oliver, Roy and Thea lowered their bows. Laurel dropped her fighting stance and John lowered his gun. Pietro sped towards the team and pushed them out of the way. When everyone recovered, Felicity was gone.

When the team returned to the foundry, Felicity was already there. She was looking at something on one of her computers.

“The nation is outraged tonight following the revelation that ARGUS, a Defense Department agency, has been illegally detaining and experimenting on mutant civilians. Records leaked by one whistleblower indicate that the director of ARGUS, Amanda Waller,  sanctioned dozens of missions to ‘acquire assets’ she believed might be useful. One such mission involved an attack on Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters, a known school for mutants. Waller, along with dozens of other agents were arrested following the leak.” A reporter read. “Authorities have been able to confirm at least 17 deaths related to Waller’s crimes.”

“What that why you were at ARGUS?” Digg asked.

“No, it wasn’t.” She answered. “I’m a mutant. My whole family are mutants. My dad, well, you all met him a few weeks ago. Really into metal.”

“Magneto is your father?” Thea asked. Felicity simply nodded.

“And he talked you into attacking ARGUS.” Laurel said.

“He didn’t ‘talk me into’ anything. I knew exactly what I was doing.”

“Why though?”

“I was gonna expose Waller anyway. That’s what I’ve spent the last two weeks working on.” She admitted. “Then, Waller crossed the line. She kidnapped my sister. ARGUS was going to experiment on her, dissect her, turn her into a weapon. Wanda and I might not get along, but she’s still my sister. Any of you would’ve done the same thing.”

“Three people are dead.”

“They were about to cut my sister open. They’re responsible for over a dozen deaths. I don’t feel particularly bad about them dying.” Felicity said. ARGUS didn’t have to do what they did, so she didn’t have much sympathy for the dead scientists. She turned to Oliver. “You’re surprisingly quiet.”

“I can’t judge you for why you did what you did.” He said. “I’ve done the same, and worse, for my family. And I had a feeling it would end like this, ever since you told me about Waller’s actions.”

"You knew about all of this and didn't tell us?" Thea asked.

"It wasn't his secret to tell." Felicity said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else should be Felicity's father? Any suggestions?


	6. Devourer (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's never been normal, thanks to her father. A few things about her don't quite add up. Then, her father appears and it turns out he's kinda a big deal. The title of 'supervillain' doesn't quite cover it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter/idea is ridiculous. I'm aware that it's ridiculous. I couldn't get it out of my head though, so I wrote it.
> 
> To tie it into actual Arrow events, this starts in 3x01.

Oliver had just started to tell Felicity about his year in Hong Kong when he suddenly stood and knocked the table they were at over. Milliseconds later, a rocket went crashing through the window. The archer’s ears started ringing and when he gathered his bearings, he found himself lying on top of Felicity.

“You okay?” He asked.

“I’m not hurt.” She answered as he helped her up.

Her dress was torn and her hair was messed up, but there wasn’t a scratch on her. It was shocking that Felicity wasn't injured by the attack. Oliver was happy she was unhurt, but the new Count Vertigo had almost managed to kill both of them. He couldn’t be Oliver Queen and the Arrow. He told her as much a few hours later after meeting Digg’s baby girl. It took everything in Felicity not to scream at him that she wasn’t in danger because she couldn’t be harmed.

 

Felicity, Oliver and Roy walked into the foundry. Felicity was in the middle of explaining to Roy how difficult it was to retask a satelitte when Oliver stopped short, causing them both to run into his back. Laurel was already in the lair and she was crying. Felicity peeked around Oliver and saw that Sara was dead and laid out on one of the metal tables.

“Sara?” Oliver said in confusion.

“I didn’t know where else to take her.” Laurel said, as a kind of explanation.

Oliver’s face set in determination and he walked over to Sara’s body, removing the arrows. He turned to ask Laurel what had happened, how long she’d been down here and a few dozen other questions. While his and Roy’s attention was on Laurel, Felicity’s finger twitched.

Sara’s eyes shot open and she let out a gasp, sitting up. She looked around the room with a crazed look in her eye. “How did I get here?”

“You died. And I brought you here.” Laurel said.

“Um, no I didn’t.”

“Yes you did.” Oliver told her. “You had arrow right through your heart.”

“Then how am I talking to you?” She asked.

“You were dead. Then, you got better.” Felicity said. “Or maybe you were only mostly dead, like in the Princess Bride.” Letting the others think this was some miracle was easier than explaining the truth of what had happened. Felicity was immortal and could bring back the dead, and that were the least impressive of the ‘gifts’ she inherited from her father.

Oliver studied her for several minutes, as everyone recovered from what had happened. Felicity was too calm that Sara, who was seemingly dead, had sprung back to life. She didn't seem surprised or curious in the slightest. If he didn't know any better, he'd think she had something to do with Sara's recovery, but that was impossible.

 

The next night, after the excitement of Sara’s miraculous recovery died down, Felicity walked into the lair, strolled straight up to Oliver and spoke. “Thea’s in Corto Maltese with Malcolm Merlyn. He’s alive. He’s been training her since she left Starling to ‘see the world’.”

“How do you know this?” He asked. Thea claimed to be in Italy, but Felicity insisted she wasn't. Why was she so certain Thea was lying? What did she find?

“I just do. You need to bring Thea home before Merlyn can get his hooks even further into her.” She said before taking a seat at her computer station.

The coworkers who used to call her a know-it-all were shockingly correct. Felicity knew almost everything. She could’ve located Thea months ago, but chose not to. She was aware of her location, and Malcolm being with her, but decided the information wasn’t important and thus filtered it out.

“How fast can we get there?” Oliver asked. He was able to secure a flight to the island thanks to Waller, who wanted him to ‘check in’ on an agent there. He wasn’t happy about it, but Thea was more important at the moment. He, Roy and Digg packed for the trip.

“I might not be here when you get back.” Felicity said awkwardly.

“Going to visit Barry now that he’s awake?” John asked.

“No, I just- there’s a personal matter I need to take care of.” She said. It had been three months since she last fed and an abundance of Big Belly Burger couldn’t quite satisfy her. She couldn’t wait much longer without consequences. “It shouldn’t take more than a few days.”

“Well, good luck.”

“You too.”

When the trio returned with Thea three days later, Felicity was there and she seemed healthier, more vibrant than she had before she left. Oliver and Digg both assumed her ‘personal matter’ was just taking a few days to herself to relax.

 

One month later, the team was in Central City helping Barry with a metahuman problem. The meta had been stopped, the city was safe. Everyone was celebrating at Star Labs when alarms started to go off. “What is that?” Oliver yelled over the buzzing.

“It’s our ‘oh shit’ alarm.” Cisco said, moving to turn it off. “Usually it’s- oh shit.”

“What?”

“There’s- there’s-.”

“What?” Oliver, Digg, Roy, Wells, Caitlin and Barry all yelled.

“There’s a giant man in a weird purple helmet just in the sky.” Cisco answered. “Like, he’s just standing there and he’s larger than the planet.”

Barry sped everyone to the roof to see what Cisco was talking about. There was indeed a giant humanoid figure visible in the sky. The assembled heroes began talking about what this could mean and what they could do. Barry thought he might be able to reason with the being, while Oliver assumed his arrival was anything but good. Felicity listened to them argue for a little while before speaking.

“He’s not here to destroy the world.” She said. At least, she hoped not.

“What makes you say that?”

“Because,” she answered, levitating off of the roof. “his name is Galactus. He’s known as the Devourer of Worlds. And he’s my father.”

Before anyone could respond, she flew into space to meet her father. They saw her expand to a massive height as she reached the edge of the atmosphere. "So, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Galactus is Felicity's dad in this one. And I'm assuming she also wields the Power Cosmic which is how she resurrected Sara, has infinite knowledge and is invulnerable like her father.


	7. Devourer (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity talks to her father and the reveal of who he is leads to some weird questions.

“He’s not here to destroy the world.” Felicity said. At least, she hoped not.

“What makes you say that?”

“Because,” she answered, levitating off of the roof. “his name is Galactus. He’s known as the Devourer of Worlds. And he’s my father.”

Before anyone could respond, she flew into space to meet her father. They saw her expand to a massive height as she reached the edge of the atmosphere. "So, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

“Do I need to have a reason to visit you, Gali?” Galactus asked.

“For the 57th time, and yes I’ve counted, my name is Felicity.” She countered. “What are you doing here?”

“Xultar is no longer in the sky. It disappeared one Earth month ago.”

“I got hungry, okay? I needed to feed.”

Felicity had the same powers as her father. She could levitate, resurrect the dead, teleport, create impenetrable force-fields, absorb and discharge energy, had near unlimited knowledge,  and could control matter on a subatomic level. These powers made her practically a god, but they came with a downside. She also inherited her father’s hunger. Galactus had to consume one planet roughly every month in order to stay alive. Felicity was slightly more fortunate and needed to feed once every three or four months, but it wasn’t that much of an improvement.

“If you hungered, there were closer options for you to choose from.”

“Are you seriously asking why I didn’t eat the Earth, the planet where my mother and almost everyone I care about live?” She asked.

 

While Felicity was in space talking to her father, Team Arrow and Team Flash were left stumped on the roof of Star Labs.

“Did you guys know she could do that?” Cisco asked.

Every member of Team Arrow shook their heads.

“Did you hear what she said though?” Barry asked. “He’s her dad? How does that even work?”

“We’re focusing on the wrong thing.” Oliver said. “She called him the ‘devourer of worlds’. And he’s here.”

“Galactus is not here to consume the Earth.” A voice said from behind then. Everyone turned to see a man made out of metal who appeared to be riding a metal surfboard. “I am Norrin Radd, herald to Galactus.”

“You work for the guy who eats planets?” Barry asked the Silver Surfer incredulously.

“Yes, I serve him. I seek out worlds to sate his hunger.”

“You find him planets to eat. Why not just let him starve to death?”

“It is not that simple. Galactus starving to death would have devastating ramifications.” He answered.

“Why are you, and Galactus, here then?” Oliver asked.

“He was concerned for Gali.”

“Gali?”

“His daughter. You know her as Felicity Smoak.”

By this point, Felicity shrunk back down and returned to Earth. “It’s nice to see you again, Surfer, but the big guy’s about to go, so you should vamoose too.”

“Very well, I-“

“Look out!” Digg shouted.

From another roof, a missile was fired at the Silver Surfer and Felicity. It detonated, but nothing happened after that. The weapon exploded and Felicity simply absorbed the blast. Another one was fired seconds later. This weapon froze in midair halfway to Star Labs.

“If the first one didn’t work, Amanda, why would you think a second one would?” Felicity asked as she spun around. “Go, Galactus waits.” The Silver Surfer flew off.

“What are you-?”

“Amanda Waller sent a team of agents to blow me up. Or maybe it was to blow up the Silver Surfer. It doesn’t really matter.” Felicity said, before raising her voice. “You wanna fire more missiles, fine. All it’s gonna do is diminish your stock pile. Or we can be grown-ups and actually talk.”

“How did-? You just absorbed a bomb.” Cisco said.

“Yes, it’s something I inherited from my father.” She said. “It would take me days to list everything I can do, but absorbing energy is one of them. I also cannot be harmed by any weapon that exists on Earth. Thanks to being the daughter of Galactus.”

“How does that work anyway? I mean, your dad is massive and your mother is….normal sized.”

“He is capable of changing his size, just like me.” She answered. “I’m not a human that can grow really big. I’m a huge entity that can shrink down to a human’s size.”

Waller called back her forces and ARGUS was already inside Star Labs when they went downstairs. “Okay, what are you?”

“Complicated.” Felicity answered.

“And the planet-sized man you spoke to?”

“My father, he wanted to say hi.”

“That was your father? And he stopped by just to say hi? The Silver Surfer referred to him as a devourer of worlds.”

“Not a devourer, The Devourer. There’s only one. And I know, you’re wondering how you can beat him, you can’t. You aren’t the first or even the trillionth to try.”

“No, but perhaps we can leverage something against him.” Waller said in a threatening tone.

“You mean me. That won’t end so well, for you.”

“I’m not so sure I-.”

Felicity sighed and waved a hand. Waller and the agents with her disappeared. “They don’t call it the ‘Power Cosmic’ for no reason. Don’t worry, they’re all back at ARGUS, having forgotten about all of this.” She turned to face the others. “I know you have questions.”

“Your father eats planets.”

“He doesn’t do it because he wants to. We don’t have  a choice.”

“We?”

“Galactus is practically a god. I inherited those same godlike powers from him, but it comes at the same cost that his does. We have to consume planets to stay alive.”

“You eat planets?” Digg asked.

“Uninhabited planets, yes. My father attempts to do the same for the most part. Where do you think I disappear to every three months?”

“Why eat them in the first place?”

“I don’t have a choice. If I don’t feed, I’ll die. Possibly take this solar system with me. Galactus was born with the Big Bang. When he dies, this universe dies with him, in an event called the Big Crunch.”

“So, you’re basically a god, living on Earth, pretending to be an IT girl.”

“I’m not pretending. I am an IT girl. Earth is my home. Everyone I care about lives on Earth.” She said. “And before you bring up how I could destroy the Earth, so could Barry. Or many others.”

“Me?” Barry asked.

“You’ve barely scratched the surface of your powers. Some of them are quite dangerous.”

“Ok, so you won’t eat the Earth. How do you know your father won’t?”

“He swore an oath not to devour the Earth as long as humanity lived on it.” She said. She let out a deep sigh. She didn’t want to discuss this anymore. “The excitement’s over. There’s no battle to win. Let’s all just go home.”

After Galactus left Earth, Felicity sat down with Oliver and had a long chat with him about how much his push and pull act hurt her. It took them a long time to work out their issues, but eventually they did decide to get together. He was worried about dying and her forgetting him after a few million years, but she promised to never forget him.

It took her team a while to get used to the idea that Felicity was basically unstoppable. Her need to eat planets became a taboo subject. She never mentioned it again and no one ever brought it up. She'd found a few ways around eating planets, such as consuming deadly alien diseases, which provided her with enough energy to stay alive. It wasn’t until a few years later, when Barry introduced everyone to a new friend of his that planet-eating came up.

“So, you’re like an alien?” Cisco asked.

“Yes, from the planet Krypton.” Kara answered.

Felicity choked on her drink. “Oh, that’s awkward.”

“What is?” Oliver slowly asked his girlfriend.

“She’s from Krypton. My dad kinda….ate her home planet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the Galactus part. Not as long as Magneto, but I think here's a good place to end it.


	8. Kingpin (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has gone to great lengths to avoid her father. He comes back into her life at one of the worst times possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts around 2x05 and then jumps to right after 4x09.
> 
> Also, Felicity does not feature prominently in this, but you'll see why.

**October 2013**

Felicity looked up at Oliver from the list in her hands. She couldn’t believe she was doing this. Oliver was very lucky that she couldn’t bankrupt him right now.

“Can you…stop glaring at me like that?”

“’No, I can’t.” She said. “I never wanted to be your EA, but you talked me into it. Which means I have to go to all of the stupid events and benefits you get invited to, because its expected that your EA come. So, while you try to repair your family’s reputation, I get to have a bunch of creepy, old white men hit on me all night.”

“It’s not- is it really that bad?”

“It’s worse.” She said. She read down the list, trying to see who she’d already met, and who to avoid. She read down the list really quickly. Green, Gutierrez, Figeroa. She read the next name and froze. “When’s this event again?”

“November 9th.”

“I can’t be there.” She said quickly. “It’s a Friday. I have to go to Shabbat services.” Felicity would go to temple that day so that she wasn’t lying, but that wasn’t why she didn’t want to go.

“What? That’s not- doing things on Fridays has never been a problem before. What’s going on?”

“Oliver, I’ve done a lot for you, no questions asked. A lot. You owe me one. I don’t want to go, I’m not going to go, and you can’t ask me why.” She said. “Just to be clear, even if you turn me down, I won’t show up.” There was a guest on that list that Felicity had been avoiding for years and she wasn’t going to stop now.

“Okay.” Outside of Arrow business, he’d never seen Felicity be so serious about something. He hoped whatever her reason for avoiding the party wasn’t something bad.

A week and a half later, at the event, Oliver was talking to the founder of a Silicon Valley tech start-up. He was getting lost in the conversation and wished Felicity were there, since she understood computers way better than he did. On another side of the room, a tall, imposing man stood off to the side.

“You said she’d be here.” He said to his companion.

“I thought she would be. Mr. Queen is here and she is his executive assistant, so it’s natural that she’d attend events like this.” The other man answered. “Perhaps she’s sick or had a prior commitment.”

“Maybe.” It had been years since he’d last seen his daughter. He tried to get in touch with her multiple times, but she never answered the phone. He hoped, if he just ran into her, Felicity would at least hear him out. “Let’s go.”

* * *

 

**December 2015**

After Oliver pulled Felicity’s unconscious body out of the limo, the next hour was a blur. An ambulance arrived to take Felicity to the hospital. They wheeled her back for emergency surgery, worried about what the Ghosts’ bullets might’ve hit. He remembered calling Donna to meet him at the hospital and then collapsing against a wall.

He sat there, staring into space until he heard a commotion at the end of the hall. He saw Donna glaring at a tall man who was looming over her. She didn’t seem scared and waved her finger in his face, likely yelling at him. Oliver stood up to see what was going on.

“I don’t care. You aren’t taking one step closer to her.”

“You can’t do that.”

“Watch me.”

Oliver reached Donna by this point. “Donna, is everything okay?”

“You shouldn’t be here.” The man said. “They shot her because of you. Because you-”

“I know, and I wish more than anything that I was the one in surgery right now, but I’m not.” Oliver said.

“Don’t you dare blame yourself for this, Oliver.” Donna told him.

“He shouldn’t blame himself? Our daughter could die because of him!” the man shouted.

Oliver’s eyebrows raised. This was Felicity’s father? He never would’ve guessed that. The yelling attracted the attention of others in the hallway, including Captain Lance.

“Is there a problem here?”

“No, Mr. Fisk was just leaving.” Donna said. “If you wanna blame someone, blame the people who shot her.” She walked away from the fuming man. Oliver and Quentin followed her.

“How the hell do you know Wilson Fisk?” Lance asked when they were out of earshot.

“He’s Felicity’s father.” She said, taking a seat.

 

Seeing that Donna wasn’t going to budge, Fisk watched her walk away before turning to Wesley, his close confidant. “Any information, any price, I don’t care. I want the people who shot her found. And find out anything you can about this so-called Damien Darhk.”

“Of course.”

 

After several hours of waiting, a doctor finally came into the hallway to find Donna and Oliver. Felicity was alive. The rest of the news wasn’t good. Two bullets had hit her spine. It was too soon to tell how bad the damage would be. The doctors wanted to see how she healed before making any decisions.

“She’s groggy, but awake, if you’d like to see her.” the surgeon told them.

Oliver offered to let Donna go first, understanding she’d want a moment alone with Felicity, but the blonde refused. She told him she wasn’t sure she could do it alone. He understood completely and they went into Felicity’s hospital room together.

She was just waking up and they told her a very short version of what they knew. She was hurt in the shooting, they had to perform surgery on her. That was all they knew for now. When he was done telling her, Felicity asked him if he was okay. He told her the truth, he was banged up, but nothing more.

“Wow, those drugs they gave me must really be strong.” She said out of nowhere.

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, I can’t feel my legs and I see my dad standing in the doorway.” Donna and Oliver spun around to see Wilson standing in the doorway.

“I told you to leave.”

“Oh frack. He’s really here.” She said with a sigh. "That's unfortunate."

“Hello, Felicity. You’re all grown-up.” Fisk told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think this reunion is gonna go? What's Fisk gonna do?
> 
> Thoughts? Suggestions for who else her dad should be?


	9. Kingpin (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WIlson Fisk tries to reconnect with Felicity and hunt down those responsible for the shooting, while Felicity is conflicted about his presence and receives a visitor.

“Oh frack. He’s really here.” Felicity said.

“Hello, Felicity. You’re all grown-up.” Fisk told her.

“That tends to happen when you don’t see someone for almost 20 years.” She said. “Let’s do this again in another 20.”

“Felicity-.”

“I was in a deadly shooting less than six hours ago. Someone’s tried to kill me twice today. I was shot, repeatedly, and I can’t feel my legs.” She hissed. “I don’t know how you expected this to go, but I’m not interested in having a little reunion right now. Leave.”

He nodded. In hindsight, he had to agree that showing up now might not have been the best idea. He took out a business card and put it on one of the tables in her room. “I’m gonna be in town for the next few weeks. I’d like a chance to explain my side of things. When you’re ready to talk, give me a call.”

“Baby, I’m so sorry. I should’ve-.”

“Mom, its not your fault.” She told Donna. “He’s been trying to get in touch with me for a while. I’ve just managed to avoid him up until now. He was gonna find a way eventually.  And, I guess him showing up isn’t the worst thing that could’ve happened.”

“What do you mean?” Oliver asked.

“I knew he was in town. He was here and he heard about what happened and came to see if I was okay. The bar’s very low, but its better than if he didn’t show up.” She said. “I haven’t seen him or talked to him in years, but him showing means he at least cares about me somewhat.” She yawned. “I’m tired. How am I so tired?”

“Your body needs to rest. Get some sleep.” Oliver encouraged her. She fell asleep soon after.

 

Fisk returned to his hotel room. His reunion with Felicity hadn’t gone the way he wanted it to, but it also didn’t go quite as badly as he feared it might. He hadn’t seen his daughter in almost 20 years. Things were going to be awkward. On top of that, he didn’t know what Donna had told her about why she left him. She was a curious child, he knew she’d eventually ask where her father was, but he didn’t know what lies Donna might’ve told her. He pushed his interaction with Felicity to the side and focused on the other matter at hand: who had tried to kill her.

“What did you find?” He asked Wesley.

“I was able to persuade a few eyewitnesses to tell me what they saw and where they saw the shooters’ vehicles drive off to. I’m sure both vehicles have been dumped or destroyed by now, but it is a lead. And their attire matched those of the ‘Ghosts’ that have been causing havoc recently.”

“And Darhk?”

“I’ve put the word out. A number of our associates here are handling the matter.” He answered. “How is she?”

“She may be paralyzed. I wasn’t able to speak with her for very long, as neither she nor Donna were particularly happy to see me. Waiting so long to see her may have been a mistake.”

 

The next day, while Wesley and Fisk’s other associates were looking for a lead on Darhk and the shooters, Fisk returned to Starling General. Felicity might not want to see him, but he needed to talk to her. He reasoned that Donna and Oliver probably wouldn’t be there since they’d been there for hours last night.

Felicity was alone in her hospital room when he arrived. She heard someone enter the room and opened her eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought we should talk.”

“You’re about 20 years too late, I don’t have anything I wanna say to you.”

“I know I missed years of your life, but it wasn’t just my doing. Your mother-.”

“I swear to Google, you don’t want to finish that sentence. We might’ve left, but you knew where we were, you could’ve at least tried to stay in my life. So, don’t you dare stand there and pin the blame on her.”

“Do you know why your mother took you and left?”

“She told me you were a bad man and she wanted to protect me.”

“She lied to you, and turned you against me.”

“No, she didn’t. Because she told me that when I was seven. I found out the real reason why, who you really are, when I went off to college and decided to find out for myself.” She said. “Then, you wanted to reconnect with me and I realized, I didn’t want to reconnect with you.”

“You might not want to be my daughter, but you are. I’m still your father.”

“Why are you here anyway? What made you suddenly decide you wanted to get to know me? You can say ‘Felicity, I am your father’ all you want, but you were also my father when you were pretending I didn’t exist. Why are you feeling all paternal now?”

“I- it’s complicated.”

“Which is exactly what people say when they don’t have an answer.” She responded. “I want you to leave.’

“Felicity-.”

“She asked you to leave.” A voice said from the doorway. Both heads turned towards the voice. “Are you gonna go, or is this gonna get ugly?” Fisk left while Felicity greeted her visitor.

“Sara? What are you-?”

“Ollie called me. I would’ve been here sooner, but there’s only one flight a day from Lhasa to Star City.” Sara explained. “Who was that guy?”

“My estranged father. Who decided last night was a great time to reconnect with me. How are you doing?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” She challenged. “Okay, all things considered. But I am full of rage and ready to pulverize HIVE and everyone involved in the attack.”

 

 Fisk left the hospital. He knew he could get through to Felicity, if only others stopped interrupting them. He needed to find, or orchestrate, an opportunity to talk to her when no one else was around. He was trying to figure out how to do that when his phone rang.

“We tracked down a few of the so-called Ghosts. I imagine you’d like a word with them.”

“Definitely.” He answered. “I’m on my way.”

The Ghosts he questioned weren’t particularly talkative, and the next morning, a pile of their beaten, broken bodies were found on the exact spot Felicity had been shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's 1 or 2 more chapters of this part. I haven't quite decided yet.
> 
> Comments? Thoughts? Suggestions?


	10. Kingpin (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fisk and Team Arrow both search for Darhk. They find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets very AU with Arrow's timeline. Also, this gets a little dark.

The morning after Fisk went to ‘question’ the Ghosts about the shooting, Star City woke up to the news that a group of them had been found brutally murdered near the area where Felicity had been shot. Oliver was visiting Felicity at the hospital when the news story broke.

“-authorities do not believe the Green Arrow to be involved due to the brutality of the killings.” Bethany Snow reported. “We will not be showing footage of the scene as the images are too disturbing.”

“No duh the Green Arrow isn’t involved.” Felicity muttered at the TV.

“I was out last night, though, looking for Darhk. I need- he needs to pay for what he did.” Oliver admitted.

“I know that, but there’s no way you did that.” She gestured to the TV. “One, because you wouldn’t have gone to those lengths and two, I know who did kill them.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, my dad.” She said. “He’s kinda- he and your friend Anatoli would probably get along.”

“Your father’s in the Russian mafia?”

“No, but he is a crime boss. That’s why my mom took me and left. That’s why I didn’t want to see him. I found out who he was when I looked him up while I was in college.” She admitted. “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t really know how. How exactly do you tell someone something like that?”

Oliver could definitely believe what Felicity was telling him. Fisk was intimidating and gave off the same threatening aura as many Bratva members he’d dealt with in the past. He wasn’t completely sure he believed that her father had killed the Ghosts. “How do you know he was the one?”

“I got an alert on my phone about the murders. Took me longer than I’d like to hack the SCPD and find the crime scene photos, but I blame the drugs for that.” She said. “Some of them had been beaten so badly, their skulls are gonna need to be reconstructed. One was missing his head completely.”

“That doesn’t mean it was your father. I’m not saying it wasn’t him, I’m just trying to follow your logic.” He said.

“Do you wanna know how my mom found out who my dad really was?” Felicity asked rhetorically. “I was in this stupid play in first grade. We went out to celebrate afterwards. One of my dad’s ‘business associates’ showed up unhappy about something. My mom got annoyed that my dad couldn’t ignore work for one day and said she was going to take me home so he could deal with his ‘much more important business’. My dad took him to a deserted area of town and beat him to death. Unfortunately for my dad, my mom was so angry that instead of taking me home, she decided to follow him. I fell asleep in the car and she witnessed the whole thing.” She shuddered just thinking about it. “If my dad did that because the man caused my mom to get mad at him, what do you think he’d do to the people who tried to kill his daughter?”

Oliver didn’t have an answer to that. Lance stopped by the hospital to check in on Felicity. He also pulled Oliver aside and asked if he had any insight on the murders of the Ghosts. He didn’t share Felicity’s theory, focused instead on coming up with a plan to stop Fisk if he needed to. He could understand the man’s rage, but what he was doing went beyond vengeance. It was overkill, plain and simple. At Felicity’s urging, Oliver went to the lair that night to meet up with the team. She was alive and the city needed the Green Arrow right now.

Half an hour after Oliver left, Fisk walked into Felicity’s hospital room. “What part of ‘I don’t wanna talk to you’ don’t you get?”

“I understand what it means. I’ve just chosen to ignore you.” He answered. “I need to talk to you and you need to listen.”

“Fine.” She said, crossing her arms. “What is it?”

“We don’t have the relationship I wanted us to have. Part of that is on me for not trying harder to see you when you were growing up. And despite what you claim, I know you missed having me in your life just a little bit. I wanna rectify that.”

“I don’t. I was just fine, my life is just fine, without you.”

“And ‘just fine’ is enough for you?” He countered. “You grew up without me and look at where you are now.”

“I’m the CEO of a major company and I’m not even 30. I’d say that’s pretty good.”

“You’re also paralyzed because your fiancé started a war he couldn’t finished with a terrorist.”

“Are you seriously saying this wouldn’t have happened if you were in my life? God, you’ve got an ego.” She said. “How would you being in my life changed anything? I saw what you did last night, by the way.”

“I did that for you.”

“I never asked you to. I never wanted you to. And all that does is give me a more of a reason to not want you in my life. Mom was right. People don’t change. You don’t change.” She said.

“Felicity-.”

“Can you please go now? I want you to leave now.” She said, not looking at him.

 

Team Arrow, and Sara, met at the new lair. They wanted to find Darhk as soon as possible and take him into custody. Digg, Thea and Laurel all expressed concern about whoever was brutally murdering Ghosts, but Oliver waved it off.

“People are angry, and when they get angry, attacks like that happen. We need to take down Darhk first, then we can deal with the unrest.” He told them. “I need to- my focus is Darhk. I need to stop him.”

“Well, according to Felicity’s fancy-dancy update to her software to track the Ghosts and HIVE, they’re out in force at the chemical plant where he tried to kill us.” Thea said.

“Let’s go.”

When they arrived, they found Darhk was putting on some kind of demonstration to other important-looking HIVE members. There were a few Ghosts there, but not as many as the team was anticipating. The others quietly took care of the Ghosts, and Oliver was about to make his appearance known when a door was thrown open. An angry-looking brunette woman was dragged in, followed by a terrified-looking eight year old. Wilson Fisk had a death grip on Darhk’s daughter’s arm.

“What is this?” Darhk demanded.

“Let’s call it a show of force.” Fisk answered.

Ruve Darhk snorted. “You have no idea how stupid what you’ve just done is.”

Fisk pulled out a gun and held it against Nora’s head. “I’d be quiet if I were you. It’s quite simple. Your husband hurt my daughter, so I’m going to hurt his.”

Oliver knew he had to step in and dropped down from the rafter he was perched on. “Drop the gun!”

Fisk turned around, still holding the gun against Nora’s head. “This isn’t your fight, Robin Hood.”

“I can’t just let you kill an eight-year-old girl.”

“Does it look like I care about what you will or won’t allow?” He shouted. “If you’d killed him already, I wouldn’t need to resort to this!”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Yes, it is. He almost killed my daughter. I’m gonna return the favor.”

“Killing her won’t fix what he did. She won’t magically get better.”

“I’ll feel better about it.” Fisk argued.

“This is just pathetic.” Ruve said with an eyeroll.

Fisk moved the gun away from Nora’s temple and shot Ruve in between the eyes. “I told you to stop talking.”

“I’m gonna kill you for that.” Darhk said, waving a hand to cause the gun fly out of Fisk’s hand. The gun moved out of his hand, but Fisk was still gripping Nora painfully tight and could easily crush her to death or break her neck. “Let her go and you can try to kill me.’’

“I don’t think I will.” He said. “Leverage and all that.”

“You’re really gonna use a child as a shield?”

“Why not? It’s working.”

Oliver nocked an arrow and hit Fisk in the hand, causing him to let go of Nora. She ran out of the room as quickly as she could. None of Fisk’s men tried to stop her. Darhk started to drain Fisk’s life force, but before he could kill him, Oliver began firing at Darhk. He couldn’t let Darhk kill Felicity’s father.

Darhk’s attention then turned to Oliver. He was pissed that the Green Arrow, a self-proclaimed hero, had stood there and watched as Fisk killed his wife. His attention now on Oliver, he attacked Oliver with his magic. Fisk was angry to see his revenge fail and attacked Darhk when his back was turned. Darhk didn’t see the attack coming until it was too late. One moment he was draining Oliver of his life energy, the next Fisk was lifting him over his head and bringing Darhk down on his bent knee.

Oliver, and his team, heard a sickening crack when Darhk’s back met Fisk’s knee. Fisk dropped him and he didn’t get back up. He turned the man over and started punching him in the face. After the second hit, Oliver fired another arrow at him.

“That’s really starting to annoy me.”

“He’s down. You need to stop.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Your daughter wouldn’t want this.”

“She’d understand.”

“No, she wouldn’t. Felicity would never understand this.” He yelled. Fisk seemed shocked that the Green Arrow knew whose father he was, but overcame the shock fairly quickly. “You beat him. Did her injuries magically heal? No, they didn’t.”

Fisk was about to respond but then they heard sirens. The SCPD had arrived. Fisk and his men took off. Team Arrow stayed behind and explained what they could to Lance. They couldn’t explain a lot but further investigation cleared them of Ruve’s death and Darhk’s injuries.

Fisk went to the hospital to tell Felicity goodbye early the next morning. Oliver had told her what happened and she was more than happy to see him go. Fisk's last words to Felicity made her think he might've worked out Oliver's identity. He made a comment about how next time Oliver let someone like Darhk live, they'd have a problem.

Ironically, Fisk had broken Darhk’s back in the same place Felicity was shot. However, given how strong Fisk was, his injury was far more severe. Darhk lost his ability to move anything below his neck. HIVE fell apart without his magic giving them an advantage, Genesis failed miserably and he spent the rest of his life in a hospital bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that ending is a little unexpected, but it was the only ending that made sense to me.
> 
> Oliver wouldn't kill Darhk unless he had to. Fisk wouldn't stop until he made Darhk pay and I didn't want to just kill Darhk.
> 
> Suggestions for other characters? Comments?


	11. Doom (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Felicity is at her most vulnerable, her father makes a surprise appearance, and Oliver and Donna work to prevent him from taking her away, with help from Laurel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 4 of Arrow. Victor von Doom is the leader of Latveria and that's all you really need to know.

**August 2015**

Oliver had just come back from his jog. Felicity was in the shower and he decided to go through some of the mail that they’d received since settling down in Ivy Town. Most of it was junk. Some were bills. It was the large envelope at the bottom of the stack that caught his attention however. It was addressed to Felicity and was sent from Doomstadt.

“Who do you know in Latveria?”

“No one.” She answered too quickly as she took the envelope from him. “It’s not important.”

“Really? Because it looks very official. It even has some kind of weird seal where it’s closed.” He pointed out.

“It’s really not important. Please, just drop it.” She said. Felicity didn’t want to talk or even think about Latveria or her father. Not when she was so happy here with Oliver, aside from the slight boredom. She knew what the letter said anyway. Her father wanted her to 'come home', even though Latveria wasn't her home. She didn't want to see him when he sent Doombots to try and drag her home, and she definitely didn't want to see him now.

“Okay.” He said. He’d ask her about it later.

* * *

 

**December 2015**

After Oliver pulled Felicity’s unconscious body out of the limo, the next hour was a blur. An ambulance arrived to take Felicity to the hospital. They wheeled her back for emergency surgery, worried about what the Ghosts’ bullets might’ve hit. He remembered calling Donna to meet him at the hospital and then collapsing against a wall.

He sat there, staring into space until he heard someone wearing heels walking towards him. He looked up to see a distraught Donna rushing down the hall. He stood up and approached her. “They rushed her into surgery. I don’t- it all happened so fast. No one’s come out to talk to me yet.”

“That’s good, right?”

“I don’t- I don’t know.” He admitted. “I’m glad you’re here, I need to- I have to go.”

“You can’t.” Donna argued. “I know what you two do most nights, you aren’t as subtle as you think. I know this was traumatic for you, and it might bring up some memories, but you need to stay here. For Felicity.”

“I can’t help her from here.” He said. “But if I can find the people who did this to her-.”

“You will, and I never thought I’d say this, but Darhk, I assume he did this, he’s not my biggest worry right now.” She said. “I’m pretty sure there are still a few things you don’t know about Felicity, and that’s a problem, especially when she’s unconscious and unable to make decisions. If you love Felicity, you’ll call a lawyer you trust and get them here as soon as you can.”

* * *

 

**New York**

A small group of people sat in an ornate office, watching the television. A late night local news broadcast was interrupted by a breaking news alert.

“We have startling news out of Star City this evening. Mayoral candidate Oliver Queen and his fiancé, Palmer Technologies CEO Felicity Smoak, were the victims of an assassination attempt in the last hour. Both are alive, and have been rushed to the hospital for treatment. There’s been no word on their current conditions, but an unconfirmed report states that Queen was relatively unharmed while his fiancé had more serious injuries. We’ll be reporting updates as they become available.” An anchor said.

Every person in the room turned to look at the man sitting behind the desk. His finger twitched and the television exploded. One of the more senior staff members stood and approached the man. “Your Excellency-.”

“Prepare the jet. Secure the hospital floor. Warn the State Department this will not stand.” Victor von Doom, the ruler of Latveria, said as he stood. “We leave immediately.”

Doom was many things, a fool wasn’t one of them. His daughter had nearly been killed. There was going to be repercussions. And he would do whatever he needed to do in order to ensure her safety.

In another part of New York, Dr. Reed Richards had caught the same news segment. He let out a groan. He needed to talk to the rest of the Fantastic Four. This definitely wasn’t going to be pretty or end well. He just hoped Felicity survived her injuries or the whole West Coast would be in trouble.

* * *

 

**Star City**

Thanks to Quentin, Laurel was able to get to Starling General less than twenty minutes after Oliver called her. He said he needed a lawyer, and that freaked her out more than she already was. She changed out of her Black Canary costume and rushed over. She found Oliver and Donna standing off to the side of the waiting room.

As soon as Oliver saw her, he waved Laurel over and Donna went quiet. “I need to ask you to do something…..kind of illegal.”

“Should we be talking about this here? Or with Donna?” Laurel asked. “no offense, but attorney-client privilege.”

“I’m the one asking for the favor.” Donna clarified. She pulled out a piece of paper. “I’m going to forge Felicity’s signature on this. Oliver’s gonna sign it. You’re gonna sign as the witness and all three of us need to date it for the end of November. I’ll explain after its done.”

Laurel looked at the form. “This is a medical power of attorney. I’m guessing for Felicity. As her mother, you would-.”

“We don’t have time to debate.” Donna cut her off. “This needs to be signed. Now. Oliver needs to have the authority, not me. if you both care about Felicity, you will do this. I promise I have a good reason.”

Oliver signed the form and dated it for November 27th. Donna forged Felicity’s name and wrote the same date. Laurel signed as the witness and put down the day after the date Oliver wrote. Once that was done, Donna let out a huge sigh of relief. Before she could start explaining, a number of men in matching black suits came into the waiting room. One approached the reception desk and started whispering to the nurse sitting there.

“Made it just in time.” Donna remarked.

“What’s going on?” Oliver and Laurel both asked.

“Felicity’s father is- well-.”

“Ma’am,” one of the men in suits walked over to Donna and spoke, “where is the crown princess right now?”

“In surgery.”

“We will begin making arrangements.” He said before walking off.

“What just happened?” Oliver asked.

“That man is a diplomat; the others are his security detail. Felicity’s father is the ruler of Latveria, Victor von Doom.” Donna said. “She’s the crown princess of Latervia. The way their laws work, even though I’m her mother, I don’t have the authority to stop them from transporting her back to Latveria, but you do.”

“That’s why I had to be her power of attorney?”

“He’s been trying to make her go there for years, I don’t know why. I don’t wanna know why, but I’m certain once she enters that country, its unlikely she’ll be allowed to leave. Victor knows he can’t force Felicity to go back to Latveria, she has dual citizenship but if she were incapacitated or otherwise unable to make decisions about medical treatment, or where to get it-.”

“He can make the choice to have her sent there for treatment.” Laurel finished. “But since she’s unconscious and Oliver has her POA, he gets to make the choice.”

“Yup. And if one of you could quietly inform the staff that Oliver’s the one with decision-making power, there won’t be as much of a scene when she gets out of surgery.”

Donna seemed to have a staring contest with the diplomat and his security for the next hour until a surgeon came into the waiting room and asked to speak to Felicity’s family. The doctor was about to tell Donna and Oliver how Felicity was doing when the diplomat walked over and spoke.

“Prepare her for medical transport.”

“Sir, I’m not sure-.”

“I am the assistant ambassador of Latveria. Your patient is-.”

“Not going anywhere.” Oliver said. “Not with you, not with anyone.”

“I’m afraid its not that simple, Mr. Queen.” Another voice spoke. Everyone turned to see a man in a blue suit standing there. He looked like he’d rather be anywhere else. “Your fiancé is not just any patient, she’s a Latverian citizen. She’s part of the Latverian royal family. By Latverian law, her father is the primary decision maker if she’s unable to make decisions for herself.”

“Who are you?”

“Adam Miller, US State Department. I’m sorry to say this, but Dr. Doom has decided she should be returned to Latveria for treatment.”

“Felicity’s also a US citizen. We are on US soil.” Laurel pointed out. “And my client has her medical power of attorney.”

“How convenient.” A booming voice said. Victor von Doom had arrived. Several people bowed when he arrived. Donna rolled her eyes and Oliver looked him over. Doom was tall, his entire body was encased in a metal suit that he wore underneath a green cape. If the articles Oliver had read about Doom were correct, the metal suit was embued with some kind of magic. He hated magic. “I presume this document was signed on the journey to the hospital this evening.”

“Actually, she signed it at the end of November.” He said. “It’s my call to make and I say she stays.”

“That is unacceptable to Doom.” Her father said.

“Ok, then I guess we wait until she wakes up and can choose for herself.” Donna interjected. “Because the only way this gets resolved is for Felicity choose or a court order, but since Victor isn’t subject to US laws, the matter would need to go to an international court, which would take weeks.”

“Her Highness will stay here, until she awakens and makes her decision.” The diplomat said. “In the meantime, there will posted guards outside of her room and no unauthorized visitors.”

“You will take me to see her.” Doom told the surgeon. “Immediately.”

“No, Oliver and I are gonna see her first.” Donna cut him off.

“He is not authorized. And you do not have power over me.”

“He’s her fiancé. He’s got more of a right to be here than you do.” She pointed out. “And I’m her mother. I’d like to see you try to stop me.” She said before looking pointedly at the doctor who led Donna and Oliver to Felicity’s room.

Doom’s anger grew as he watched Oliver and Donna walk away. He ordered some of the Latverians not to allow anyone else onto the floor except himself.  He also sent word for a Latverian doctor to be flown in to treat his daughter, refusing to trust Americans. When Donna was out of sight, he moved towards the exit, claiming he had another matter that required his attention.

Laurel was fairly certain that Doom was either going to kidnap Felicity after Oliver left, or track down Darhk and give him a taste of his own medicine. By the time Laurel left the hospital, news of Felicity’s injury had spread and camera crews were stationed as close to the building as legally allowed. She was pretty sure the attack was making national, if not international, news. This definitely wasn’t good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts? Suggestions?
> 
> We're gonna get some actual Doctor Doom and Doom/Felicity interactions soon, but I love creating tension and what's better than putting Felicity in the center of an international incident?


	12. Doom (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity wakes up to a very different world, and her father begins to plot.

After being shown to Felicity’s room, Oliver and Donna refused to leave it. Oliver needed to see Felicity, to verify to himself that she was alive and he hadn’t gotten her killed. Donna, however, was worried about what might happen if she left her daughter alone. She didn’t put it past Doom to try and abduct Felicity and take her back to Latveria. Sure, Oliver had the law on his side, but Victor was never a stickler for rules anyway.

Doom left after Donna and Oliver went to see Felicity. Not only did he want to know the full story of what led to his daughter being attacked, but he also intended to do something about it, unlike the city’s so-called ‘heroes’. Diplomatic immunity was a wonderful thing, and he swore to the State Department that such an attack on Felicity wouldn’t be tolerated. The men who tried to kill his daughter would soon regret being born.

He was exiting his car and entering the hotel he’d be staying in for the time being, when he spotted a familiar figure. Four familiar figures, in fact. It didn’t surprise him that the Fantastic Four were here.

“How is she?” Reed Richards asked.

“It is unknown. American doctors aren’t to be trusted.”

“I understand that you’re upset and angry but you can’t-.”

“You would presume to tell Doom what he can or cannot do?” Doom said in a booming voice. “How audacious of you.”

“Your daughter is alive.” Sue Storm reasoned.

“And that means the attack on her should have no consequence? She is the crowned princess of Latveria. The attack cannot, and will not, be ignored or treated as unimportant.”

“Then, I guess we’re gonna have to stop you.” Johnny Storm said.

“And cause another international idiot. That was not received so well, if Doom’s memory is correct.” He said before heading to the elevator.

“Doom, I’m- we’re all glad that she survived.” Richards said.

“Yes, but not for her sake.” He said as the doors closed.

 

Felicity slowly came back to consciousness. She could hear someone shuffling around in her room, along with a faint beeping noise. She opened her eyes to see that she was in a hospital room. Oliver was asleep next to her. Her mother had her back to her and was moving things around.

“What happened?” She whispered.

“What do you remember?” Donna asked.

Felicity remembered getting into a limo after Oliver proposed. She remembered the vehicle being ambushed and Ghosts opening fire on them. That was all she remembered and told her mother that.

“You were shot in the abdomen and needed to be rushed to the ER.”

“Shouldn’t you go get a doctor or something?”

“It’s not quite that simple.” Her mother answered. She took a deep breath. “The attack made the news, the national news. Your father saw it.”

“And he’s gonna drag me back to Latveria.”

“Not quite, thanks to your mom.” Oliver spoke up. He’d woken up shortly after Felicity did, but wanted to give her and Donna a moment. “I am so, so sorry. When I exposed Darhk, I didn’t think-.”

“You couldn’t have predicted this would happen.” She said. “And we’ll talk about it later, at length. What’s happening with my father?”

“I forged your signature on a form giving Oliver your power of attorney. It was the only way to keep him from flying you to Latveria as soon as you got out of surgery.”

“So, what happens now? Why can’t you go get a doctor? And why can’t I feel my legs?” She asked, her voice getting more desperate the longer she spoke.

“Doom won’t let any American doctor near you. He’s insisting only a Latverian one can treat you. I’ll have one of his goons outside tell him you’re awake. He left when I didn’t let him see you.” Donna said.

“And my legs?”

“You were shot five times. The surgeons said some of the bullets hit near your spinal cord. They don’t- they couldn’t determine what damage the shooting caused when they removed the bullets.” Oliver said. “They don’t- they said they couldn’t make a determination until after you woke up.”

“And now they can’t talk to me because of Doom.” She scoffed. “Is there someone from the State Department or the Latverian government outside that door?” Oliver and Donna both nodded. She wasn’t going to wait in suspense to see a doctor just because her father didn’t trust Americans. “Tell the ambassador to get in here. Now.” Oliver sensed her Loud Voice would be making an appearance and opened the door.

“Your Highness, I am so glad to see-.”

“The surgeon who operated on me, bring him or her to me.”

“Princess, I’m afraid your father-.”

“Is. Not. Here.” She said tightly. “Neither is the doctor he sent for. If he didn’t want me to see an American doctor, he should’ve made sure his doctor arrived before I woke up. I need medical attention now, so I will be seeing a doctor, approved by my father or not, immediately. You will allow the doctor who operated on me into this room without any delay. Is that in any way unclear?”

“Doctor Doom-.”

“He is not here! I am. You will do as I say. And you will fetch the doctor before you call my father and tell him I’m awake. Am I understood?” She said.

“Of course.” The diplomat said before bowing and leaving the room.

“I’m so sorry, sweetie.” Donna said.

“When you met Victor von Doom, you couldn’t have known he was gonna instigate a hostile takeover of his country and declare himself the ruler for life of it.” She assured her mother. “I’m not mad at you.”

The ambassador left Felicity’s room. He ordered one of the guards to get the surgeon who operated on Felicity. He then called Doom and told him what he’d overheard. Felicity couldn’t feel her legs. The doctors weren’t sure how extensive the damage was or if it was permanent. To say Doom wasn’t happy was an understatement.

Doom hung up on the ambassador and finished assembling the Doombot in front of him. The resemblance was uncanny. He doubted anyone would be able to tell the difference. “You know what to do.” He told it before leaving the hotel room.

The leaders of HIVE were gathered around a conference table. It had been roughly eight hours since Darhk sent a team of Ghosts to attack Oliver and Felicity’s limo. They turned on the news and waited to hear how it had turned out.

“Good Morning. Our top stories this morning, a newly revealed royal and an assassination attempt in Star City.” The news anchor read out. Darhk smirked. “Late last night, mayoral candidate Oliver Queen’s limo was attacked by armed men from an unknown group on his journey home from a campaign event. Queen’s fiancé, Felicity Smoak was injured in the attack and rushed to a nearby hospital. Following the initial reporting of the event, new details have come to light. As few people were aware, Felicity Smoak is in fact Crowned Princess Felicity Megan Cynthia von Doom of Latveria.” The smirk slipped off of Darhk’s face and the rest of HIVE looked to one another for plans. “While Doctor Doom himself has yet to make a statement, and has not been seen since the news broke, a spokesperson for the Latverian government warned that such an attack would not be tolerated and swore justice on those involved. We here at Today’s News wish the princess and her fiancé a speedy recovery.”

The broadcast moved onto another topic and the members of HIVE looked around. Killing a mayoral candidate was one thing; trying to kill royalty was another, and much uglier, matter altogether. Especially when the royal in question was Latverian. Doom wasn’t known to be forgiving, or kind to his enemies, which HIVE now was. Before they could even begin discussing what they just learned, they heard an explosion outside of the room. A Ghost was thrown into the room and landed on the conference table with a loud, and painful thud. Doctor Doom stormed into the room.

“Which one of you is Damien Darhk?” He demanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts? Suggestions?


	13. Doom (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doom helps Felicity heal, and gets revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Doom's walking around, and so is a Doombot. Will the real Doctor Doom please stand up?

Before the members of HIVE could even begin discussing the fact that Felicity Smoak was Doctor Doom’s daughter, and the princess of Latveria, they heard an explosion outside of the room. A Ghost was thrown into the room and landed on the conference table with a loud, and painful thud. Doctor Doom stormed into the room.

“Which one of you is Damien Darhk?” He demanded. No one answered or moved. “He would shoot an innocent woman but does not have the conviction to own up to it. Very well, I shall kill you all.”

Lightning shot out of his fingertips, which sent a few board members crashing into the wall, one of which was Ruve Darhk. The sight angered Darhk, who spoke up.

“I’m Damien Darhk. If you wanna fight, then let’s fight.” He said, summoning his magic. He tried to use it to stop Doom, who was advancing towards him. Darhk’s magic had no effect. “This normally works.”

“You are nothing before Doom.” Doom shouted. “You have no real power, you borrow it from another.” He then struck Darhk with his lightning. “I am not a cruel man, but I expect I will enjoy this.”

“What? Are you gonna zap me again?” His opponent teased, even though he’d barely recovered from being electrocuted. “I’m so scared.”

“You should be.”

 

Oliver sat next to Felicity, unsure of what to do. The surgeon had just told her that she had extensive damage to her spine. They weren’t sure when, or even if, she’d be able to walk again. The doctor apologized for not having better news and slipped out of the room while Oliver, Donna and Felicity were still processing the news. As soon as the words clicked in Felicity’s mind, she started crying.

She might never walk again. She could be paralyzed. There was a chance she wouldn’t get to walk down the aisle for her own wedding. In the span of a handful of seconds, her whole world was turned upside down. Oliver watched her cry, frozen. He had no idea what to do, or what to say or how to fix things. He couldn’t fix this.

“I’m so sorry.” He said after several minutes of listening to both her and Donna sob.

“What? Why are you-?”

“This happened because of me. Because I called Darhk out, because I exposed him. The shooting, it’s because of me.”

“No, it not. This happened because of one person, and he has a very on the nose name.” She said. “This isn’t on you.”

“I disagree.” A voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned and saw Doctor Doom standing there. “Had Mr. Queen not angered Damien Darhk, we would not be here.”

“That’s not fair and you know it.” Donna yelled. “Darhk tried to kill both of them, and you’re blaming Oliver.”

“And yet, Mr. Queen was not harmed in any way, shape or form. We can debate who is to blame later.” He said. “We need to discuss Felicity.”

“What about me? I’m guessing someone out there was eavesdropping and told you the news. I might never walk again.” She said.

“Words like “never” have failed to stop Doom before.” Her father said.

She turned and looked at Oliver. “Now do you see why I hate it when people refer to themselves in the third person?” She turned back to her father. “What are you gonna do? Turn back time?”

“Latveria has technological advancements beyond what is available here.” Her father said. “And I have my magic, in case you’ve forgotten.”

“Darhk can also do magic.” Oliver pointed out.

“Do not insult the mystic arts by comparing my abilities to that charlatan. He can do little more than card tricks.” Doom said. “I will heal Felicity’s injuries, either through science or through magic.”

“And what’s that gonna cost me?” She asked.

“You think I would attach conditions to your recovery?”

“You once asked me to a dinner, to reconnect you said. Instead of driving me home, you tried to drag me to the Latverian embassy, where the NYPD had no jurisdiction, so that you could force me to go to Latveria. It’s not an unreasonable suspicion.”

“And I’ve since learned that, despite my desire otherwise, you aren’t interested in going to Latveria. Why would I want to reenact that argument?” He told her. “I only ask that, while I aid in your recovery, you listen to what I have to say. I am not a perfect father, but I am the only one you have.”

“Fine.” She agreed. “Kinda surprised you’re here and not hunting down HIVE.”

“What makes you believe I’m not?” He said, off-handedly.

Oliver chuckled awkwardly at Doom’s attempt at a joke. At least, Oliver assumed it was a joke. Doom was magical, but even he couldn’t be in two places at once, right?

 

A HIVE board member screamed and begged for his life as Doom attacked him. The remaining members were all secured to their seats, unable to move due to his magic, including Darhk. Doom ignored the man’s pleas and tore one of his arms clean off of his body. His screams died down and he lost consciousness from the blood loss.

“What are you?” One of the others asked.

“A father seeking vengeance.”

“We didn’t know! We didn’t know she was your daughter. Or that she was a princess!” One of them yelled. Maybe, if they could convince him that they were ignorant of how important she was, he’d let them go, or at least kill them quickly. It was a foolish idea. “We didn’t know she was important!”

Doom grabbed the man who yelled and decided he would be the next one to die. “So, if she was another man’s child, you still would have done it.” He said. He began firing lightning from his fingertips again. The man screamed in agony as he was electrocuted to death. “You believe she only matters because of who I am.”

“Well, it’s true, isn’t it? If she was just a random woman, even a random Latverian woman, you wouldn’t be here.” Darhk remarked.

“Yes, I would. I do not tolerate attacks against my people, any of my people.” Doom said. “Your victim being my daughter only means I will make your deaths more painful.”

Ruve Darhk scoffed. “They’ll come after you. You realize that, right? We might be labeled as terrorists, but you can’t massacre people on US soil.”

“I am the ruler of a sovereign nation. I have diplomatic immunity, and I intend to take full advantage of that.” Doom said. He looked at the dead HIVE members surrounding him, and then at the remaining four trapped in front of him.  Two were clearly about to drop dead of heart attacks anyway, leaving Darhk and Ruve as the only ones worth hurting now. Without speaking, he took a step towards Ruve.

“Get away from her!” Damien yelled. He didn’t care about much, but he cared about his wife and his daughter.

“She’s important to you? How fitting that you will watch her die then.” Doom said. He spotted the abandoned gun of a Ghost he’d killed earlier. He used his magic to lift it off the ground. “Stand up.” Ruve didn’t move, so he forced her up. Using his magic, he began firing the machine gun. Ruve only started to look scared after the first bullet entered her body. Felicity had been shot five times, so Doom made sure Ruve was shot five times, in almost the exact same places as Felicity. Darhk was still unable to move, but began cursing Doom out and threatening vengeance.

“When I get out of here, I’ll-.”

“Do nothing, because you will be dead.” Doom said in a bored tone. He used his magic to move the bullet that was dangerously close to Ruve’s spine around. He knew it was agonizing for her to feel, but couldn’t bring himself to feel guilty about hurting her. When it became clear she was about to pass out, he lifted the gun one more time and turned to Darhk. “You should’ve killed her the second I entered the room.” He shot Ruve in the head. Now, only Darhk was left.

Over an hour later, Doom left the building, wiping the blood from his hands. HIVE was dead, the Ghosts were dead and Darhk was dead. Now, the only thing to do was help Felicity. The Doombot hoped his creator was finding success in doing that.

 

Doom was still reviewing Felicity’s medical chart, debating what to do, when Captain Lance arrived at the hospital. He found Digg, Laurel and Thea standing just outside the security perimeter. They wanted to see Felicity, but couldn’t get through.

“Why are you all out here?”

“Latverian Secret Service won’t let us in. Only Doom’s allowed.” Laurel said.

“That’s not gonna last long. Felicity’s not gonna accepted that.” Digg remarked. “Do you have news?”

“Yeah. Darhk’s dead. Someone broke into HIVE and slaughtered everyone. It was bloodbath. CSIs are there now, and they don’t even know who’s body parts belong to who. Some of the most seasoned officers I know are having issues stomaching it.” Lance said. “I think we all know what happened.”

“And you’re here to arrest Doom?” Thea asked. “Was I the only one who didn’t know about Felicity’s father?”

“None of us knew. Oliver didn’t even know.” Laurel assured her. “And he can’t. Doom’s the leader of Latveria, he has immunity.”

News about the attack on HIVE broke a few hours later. Everyone suspected Doom was responsible, but no one could prove it, as he was with Felicity the entire time. Even if there was proof, Doom had immunity, so the US couldn’t do anything. The next day, Felicity realized she hadn’t had any other visitors and demanded security let her friends through. Doom wasn’t happy, but Felicity wanted to see John, Thea and Laurel and used her Loud Voice to make him let them in. Waller waited a day before calling both Oliver and Diggle, demanding to know why neither of them had told her that Felicity was the daughter of Doctor Doom. She hated not knowing things.

 

Thanks to Latveria’s superior medical knowledge, and some of her father’s powers, Felicity’s injury was healed in the span of a few days. Donna didn’t like being around Victor for too long, so she would only visit when he was occupied. Oliver, on the other hand, only left Felicity’s side to get food, use the bathroom and change. He didn’t want to leave her alone for too long, still feeling guilty for the shooting. During those few days, Doom, begrudgingly, got to know Oliver since he refused to leave Felicity’s side. He decided he wasn’t the worst possible man Felicity could have chosen, even if he did partially blame Oliver for Felicity getting hurt.

Less than a week after the shooting, Felicity walked out of the hospital. A bunch of camera crews were waiting outside, wanting to talk to her. Oliver helped her move through the crowd and get into the car.

“That was….embarassing.” She said.

“Everyone loves royals, or at least, people who sound like they could be royals.” Oliver said. “So, you’re a princess.”

“Yup, and I kinda hate it.”

“Why?”

“Because I mean, I’m just….me. I’m not princess material. My da- Doom took over Latveria when I was in high school. I wasn’t exactly raised for this. And everyone in Latveria bows to me and people get all weird around me.” She said. “The only good thing I’ve done is increase the number of women going into STEM fields in Latveria, because there were almost no women doing that before he took over.”

“You’re changing the world.” He said.

Felicity was let go from Palmer Tech shortly after the shooting. Many investors didn’t feel comfortable with the daughter of a supervillain running the company. Others cited the fact that she was a foreign royal to justify asking her to step down. She kept her stock in Palmer Tech and used some of her severance to create her own company, donating the rest. A week after leaving the hospital, Doom showed up at the loft. He didn’t stay for long, but as he was leaving, he gave Oliver his blessing to marry Felicity.

Over the next year, Felicity wound up attending a few events she’d avoided previously, such as Latveria’s independence day celebration. She might not get along with her father, but she enjoyed meeting some of the other people who attended, including Latverian citizens who looked up to her. Oliver told Felicity about his son a month after the shooting. She was angry but it wasn’t enough to break the pair up. She just needed time to process the news and understand the situation Samantha had put him in. They got married the December after the shooting in a private ceremony. Doom came, but didn’t walk her down the aisle, as that would’ve been too weird for her to deal with.

Nine months into their marriage, a photo of Oliver, without his hood or mask, leaked to a news station. Everyone began to wonder if Oliver Queen was the Green Arrow, including the FBI.

“You want me to green-light an investigation into Oliver Queen?” Andrew Caldera, the branch chief of the Seattle FBI office, asked the agent in front of him.

“Yes.”

“Oliver Queen? Doom’s son-in-law? The husband of the crowned princess of Latveria? That Oliver Queen?”

“Yes.” Samandra Watson repeated.

“No. I have worked very hard to get where I am. I’m not going to risk it by okaying an investigation into someone connected to the Latverian royal family. The State Department would have both of our badges before the ink even dried. Not to mention how the Latverian government would respond.”

“That photo-.”

“Is clearly photoshopped. He’s one of the most famous people in the world. Between his family’s foundation, and his wife’s commitments, he wouldn’t have time to also be a vigilante. There’s no way he’s the Green Arrow.” He said. “This isn’t up for debate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the FBI never goes to Star City, the team stops Diaz a lot faster and Oliver never goes to prison. Yay!
> 
> Comments? Thoughts? Suggestions on who Felicity's father could be?
> 
> The next father will not be from Marvel or DC. (And that's all I'm gonna reveal."


	14. The Wolf, the Ram and the Hart (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Felicity's father is something much worse than a supervillain.
> 
> Darhk accidentally angers some very powerful people when he attacks Oliver's holiday party, and a surprising visitor comes to Star City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for my Buffy/Angel fans that are also Arrow fans.
> 
> I'm ignoring anything that happened post Season 5 of Angel (so the comics basically).

**October 2015**

When Oliver decided to run for mayor, there were a number of things he didn’t really take into account. He knew his past would be investigated thoroughly. He knew he needed to decide his position on a number of issues. Most importantly, he needed to keep his city standing despite Damien Darhk and HIVE’s desire to destroy it.

What he did account for was how much went on behind the scenes when running for office. He needed campaign staff. He needed to organize events and make speeches. He needed to have a campaign fund set up and find accountants to keep track of things and hire lawyers. He sat in the loft, digging through proposals as he tried to decide on a law firm to pick.

“What are you up to?” Felicity asked when she walked inside and found him staring at the papers in front of him. He’d been so focused on the papers that he didn’t hear her come in.

“The campaign needs a legal team, just in case. Since Laurel’s with the DA’s office, she can’t represent me or the campaign. I didn’t know that it could be seen as a conflict of interest.” He said. “So, I have a bunch of offers and quotes, but I can’t decide which firm to go with. I narrowed it down to two though.”

“Which two?”

He handed her the two offers. “Adams and O’Neill or Wo-.”

“Go with Adams and O’Neill.” She said as she took the other packet from him. “You don’t want this firm.”

“They have a success rate of-.”

“It doesn’t matter. They aren’t- look up some of the clients they’ve represented and you’ll see why I’m saying to pick Adams and O’Neill.” She said.

She knew what the other firm was like, what they really did. How they had such a high success rate. The last thing she wanted was for Oliver to be involved with them. Oliver took her advice and looked up some of the old cases of both firms. He only needed to see the defendant in one case to realize he shouldn’t pick them.

* * *

 

**December 2015**

Oliver stood helplessly as Damien Darhk ordered his Ghosts to seal Felicity, John and Thea into a large glass chamber. The madman was explaining how algae in the bay could be turned into a poisonous gas and Oliver’s clean-up project threatened the growth of said algae. A Ghost was about to seal the chamber when suddenly, shots rang out from all around them. A few Ghosts dropped to the ground. A SWAT team stepped forward, followed by a man in his mid-30s wearing an expensive suit.

“What is the meaning of this?” Darhk asked, recognizing the man.

“I’m afraid your contract with our firm is now null and void.”

“Tell Lilah Morgan that-.”

“This isn’t coming from her. It came straight from the Senior Partners.” He then turned to Oliver. “Marcus Hamilton, Wolfram and Hart.” Oliver shook his hand, feeling incredibly confused.

Darhk was likewise confused. “On what grounds? I’ve been a client for over a century.”

Marcus let out a fake chuckle. “The Partners weren’t exactly forthcoming. Let’s call it,” he looked around and his eyes fell to Felicity, “a conflict of interest.” He gestured for one of the SWAT members to break the glass keeping Felicity, Thea and Digg inside. “Effective immediately, you’ve been dropped as a client.”

He raised an arm to use his magic on Hamilton. “You aren’t dropping me.”

“Your magic has no effect on me, or have you forgotten?” He said. “We will also be taking that totem we lent to you back. As we speak, our head of Artifacts is reclaiming it. Your use of it has been bad for business to say the least. If you destroy the world, we can’t turn a profit, now can we?”

“Ten years ago, you didn’t seem to-.”

“Ten years ago, things were going the way the Partners wanted. They were interested in that apocalypse, they don't care about yours.” He cut Darhk off. “Your contract is terminated. The Senior Partners have spoken. Nothing you say or do or threaten will change that. We wish you the best of luck. I suggest you leave before the authorities arrive. Or don’t, you’re no longer a client.”

Darhk, wisely, ordered the Ghosts to retreat. Team Arrow, and Marcus watched them go. Once they were out of sight, the law firm employee turned to Felicity. “The Partners-.”

“I don’t wanna hear it.” She said before stalking away.

“You can’t avoid them forever.” He called after her. “Ms. Wol-.”

“Watch me!” She yelled over her shoulder. “And my name’s Smoak.”

“Did he just-? He was about to call you Ms. Wolfram, wasn’t he? As in Wolfram & Hart.” Oliver said. “The law firm you told me not to hire. You wanna explain that?”

“Or better yet, what the hell just happened?” John said.

“I’d also like to know that.” Malcolm said. He was wearing Oliver’s hood and had come with Laurel to save the people Darhk had kidnapped. Since becoming the Demon Head, he’d become aware of what Wolfram& Hart really was and what they did. “How are you connected to Wolfram & Hart, an interdimensional law firm that is essentially Evil Incorporated?”

“I’ll explain, just not here. After the tree lighting ceremony.” She said. “Long story short, it involves my father.” She walked out of the building just as the SCPD showed up to clear it.

 

Darhk drove back to his house. Wolfram & Hart might’ve dropped him as a client, but they weren’t his only option. Losing the totem might be a setback, but he could find another one, similar to it. He just needed to meet with the rest of HIVE and regroup. Darhk turned onto his street, but instead of finding a normal suburban house with a manicured lawn, he was met with a smoldering ruin.

“What the-?”

“You didn’t read the contract you signed, did you?” A voice said from behind him. The man looked normal and inconspicuous, except  for the gas canister he was holding. “Not the one you signed when you hired us, the one you signed to get the totem. The Partners added a pretty nasty clause into it. If for any reason, they chose to nullify your contract and reclaim the idol, you forfeit your wife and daughter’s lives.”

“I’ll kill you!”

“I’m already dead. Sadly, my contract with the firm extends beyond that.” The man said. “And I’m not the one who wrote the contract, I'm just the one sent to burn the house down.” He walked away, leaving Darhk fuming behind him.

Across the city, high-ranking members of HIVE found themselves in similar situations. Their families were dead. Their accounts had been cleaned out. Some even found themselves arrested due to “missing” evidence resurfacing.

 

Felicity couldn't stop smiling as she and Oliver held hands in the limo. She also couldn’t stop staring at the ring on her finger. Oliver had proposed. It had been perfect and she couldn’t think of any way this night could be better. Suddenly, the limo came to a stop.

“Is there a problem?” Oliver asked the driver.

“There’s a car blocking the way.” He answered. “A man just got out and is making his way over here.”

The man walked over and opened the door, sliding into the limo. “Felicity, I need your help.”

“You’re a long way from LA, Angel.” She said with a sigh. “Oliver, meet Angel, the vampire with a soul. Well, one of two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	15. The Wolf, the Ram and the Hart (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has some explaining to do, and Angel tries to explain why his team left LA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm being handy-wavy about how it happened, but Wesley was resurrected some point after the end of Angel.

“You’re a long way from LA, Angel.” Felicity said with a sigh. “Oliver, meet Angel, the vampire with a soul. Well, one of two.”

“You’re saying vampires are real.” Oliver said in disbelief. The blonde looked over to Angel. Angel sighed let his fangs drop and his vampire face show. Oliver leaned back slightly. “Ok, vampires are real. I take it from the “with a soul” part that you’re not evil then.”

“Nope. Most vampires don’t have souls, or well, consciences. It makes the whole eating people thing easier to stomach. I don’t, by the way, eat people that is. All pigs blood for me.”

“While I’m glad you’re following your diet, I don’t think you came all the way from LA to discuss that.” Felicity said. “You only show up when the world’s about to end.”

“That’s not…..the only time I visit.” The vampire argued weakly. “Marcus Hamilton’s in town.”

“We know. He showed up when Damien Darhk was about to kill us.” Felicity knew Angel had encountered Darhk at some point, but didn’t know anything beyond that. “The Senior Partners dropped him as a client.”

“They did? The Partners never drop clients, not unless-.”

“They do when said client is about to kill one of their children.” She shrugged. “I don’t think he’ll be much of a problem anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Oliver interjected. “He needs to find a new law firm, that doesn’t seem like a big problem.”

“That’s…..one of the things I need to explain to you and the others.” She said, not looking at him. She told Angel the address of Olvier’s campaign office and told him to meet them there.

A little less than an hour later, Team Arrow was in the lair, along with Angel, Spike, and Gunn. Felicity wondered where Illyria, Connor or Wesley were, but didn’t ask right away.

“Okay, who are they?” Digg asked pointing to Angel’s group.

“Vampire, vampire, demon hunter. Their demon friend isn’t here, along with Angel’s son and another demon hunter.” Felicity answered. They looked at her like she was crazy. “After what we’ve seen in the last six months, do you really think vampires or demons couldn’t exist?”

“Fair enough. Why are they here though?”

“Wolfram and Hart. The guy who showed up when Darhk was gonna kill us, his name is Marcus Hamilton. He’s the liaison to the Senior Partners.”

“What does a law firm have to do with-?”

“They aren’t a law firm. Not really. The Senior Partners are actually three demons older than humans can comprehend. They exist in a different dimension. Wolfram and Hart’s goal is to spread as much evil and oppression as possible. They feed off of evil. They exist in pretty much every dimension, every country. Mobsters and serial killers are the tamest of the clients they represent.” Gunn said. “It’s basically Hell, Inc.”

“Explains why they were Darhk’s lawyers. Not why they dropped him.” Thea said.

“Or why that means he’s out of our hair now.” Oliver said.

“Hamilton took Darhk’s idol, the one Wolfram and Hart loaned him, he doesn’t have his magic anymore. And in order to get it, he most likely had to sign away his soul or something. That’s the price most of their clients pay to borrow artifacts from them. And clients who leave and are dropped end up dead or worse within a few days.” Felicity said. “And the firm dropped him because of me.”

“You? Did you-? Please tell me you didn’t hire-?”

“No! It’s not that bad, but also worse at the same time.”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“She’s a child of the Senior Partners.” Angel said bluntly.

“Your dad’s a demon? How- does Donna-?”

“I’m not getting into it. The world’s not about to end and I’m not drunk enough. Let’s just say there was a lot of supernatural phenomena and magic involved.” She answered. “I don’t know why they sent Marcus though. Any lawyer could’ve done what he did.”

“He didn’t come here for Darhk, he came for you.” Spike said. “At least, that’s what we heard. Congrats on the engagement.”

“Why Felicity?” John asked.

“It’s complicated. Unlike other children of the Senior Partners, I was born, not created out of thin air. I, unfortunately, share their DNA.”

“The Senior Partners were a trio of demons, you said. Only one of them can be your father.”

“Like I said, its complicated. Demon biology doesn’t work the same as humans. And I really don’t wanna get into it right now.” Felicity said, starting to get angry. “Hamilton’s here, you’re here. I’m guessing you’re here to stop him. Do you even know what he wants me for?”

“To deliver a message, the same message I tried to give you earlier.” Hamilton said, walking out of the elevator. “The Senior Partners would like to speak with you.”

“I don’t want to speak with them.” She said through clenched teeth.

“Didn’t we already kill him?” Spike asked.

“He’s a cockroach, he never stays dead.” Angel said. “We haven’t tried decapitation yet. Maybe that’ll kill him for good.”

“It won’t. I live at the will of the Partners.” He turned to Felicity. “You can’t run from this forever.”

She raised an eyebrow and he vanished. “Where’d you send him?” Spike asked.

“The bottom of the Mariana Trench. Where the other creepy, crawly things like him live.”

“You just- did you just teleport him to the bottom of the ocean?” Oliver asked.

“Were you not listening when we told you she was part-demon, mate?” Spike responded. “Not very bright, are you?”

“Do you want me to send you into the abyss too?” Felicity asked rhetorically. “You wanna tell me what this is about? And where’s the rest of your team?”

 

Illyria let out a groan as the wave of pain passed. She opened her eyes and saw Connor and Wesley looking at her in concern. The look she hated the most. She refused to be seen as weak. “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just- are you okay?” Wesley asked carefully. “If we need to stop-.”

“If you finish that sentence, I will remove your spine.” Illyria responded. “Drive.”

“Star City’s still gonna be there tomorrow.” Connor pointed out.

“As will Felicity.” Wesley added.

“Perhaps, but the longer we delay, the less likely she is to help. Drive.” The Old One repeated. “We are giving the Wolf, Ram and Hart an even bigger advantage by sitting here and debating.”

“You think she’s gonna say “no”? Side with them?”

“She is a child of the Senior Partners. She can only deny her heritage for so long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts? 
> 
> What do the Senior Partners want? What does Team Angel want?


	16. The Wolf, the Ram and the Hart (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Team Arrow learn what the Partners want, and what Team Angel wants.

“You wanna tell me what all of this is about?” Felicity asked Angel, Spike and Gunn. “Because you wouldn’t come here without a very good reason, Hamilton wouldn’t have shown up without a very bad one, and I think we all know that I could’ve dealt with Darhk without even needing to get out of bed.”

“You could’ve?” Thea asked.

“You really haven’t told them about any of this, have you?” Angel remarked.

“Would you? How would you even know where to begin? I’m not human is step one. Step two is admitting I have three different demons, as well as my mom’s, blood running through my veins. Step 14 is when I explain that my three demon dads are so powerful most would consider them to be gods. Which pretty much makes me one.” She said. “I could’ve split Darhk apart, atom by atom, and scattered those atoms across the universe. I could’ve recreated a scene from Final Destination where a plant gets knocked over, which pulls a plug out of a wall, which causes something to roll away which crashed into Darhk and causes him to crash through a window and fall 47 stories to his death. I could’ve waved my hand and given him a heart attack so horrible he would’ve been dead before he hit the ground. Explaining that I could’ve killed him, but that I chose not to isn’t a conversation I wanted to have today.”

“Why wouldn’t you get rid of him though?” Laurel asked.

“When has finding a magical solution to our problems ended well?” She responded.

“The Lazarus Pit. It saved Thea. And resurrected Sara.”

“The only reason Constantine was able to pull Sara’s soul out of hell was because the demon keeping her there saw me and let go of her because he thought the Partners wanted her back on Earth.”

“That wanker Constantine was here?” Spike said with a grimace.

“Yes, but you still haven’t answered my question. What do you want? What do the Partners want?”

“What they always want. To spread misery. I think they’re hoping you’ll help them.” Gunn said. “Something about that being your destiny.”

“Yeah, I’m supposed to help them end the world, finally defeat the forces of good, blah, blah, blah. There’s a whole prophecy and everything.” She rolled her eyes. “But I’ve never been a big believer in those. And they know that.”

“It doesn’t mean they’ll stop trying.” Angel said. “When we averted the apocalypse in LA in 2004, they had to come up with a new plan. With the Circle of the Black Thorn dead, the only anchor they had to this reality was you.”

“What do you mean “anchor”?” Oliver asked.

“The Partners can’t manifest in their true forms on Earth. They have to use liaisons like Hamilton or conduits. It’s how they exert their influence on humanity, and how they’ve done so for thousands of years. But, the existence of a being born in this reality that shares their DNA creates a little more leeway. It weakens the barrier between planes of existence. If said being is willing to cooperate.”

“Explain that to me again, but less vague.”

“If I wanted to, I could merge Earth with the dimension where the Senior Partners reside. Or I could make it possible for them to gain a better grip on humanity and guide it the way they want. They want Hell on Earth, and I could give it to them. That’s what they want, but I disagree.”

“Okay, I’m still confused about how you can be part-demon and have three biological fathers.” Digg remarked.

“How that happened was the result of literally millions of years of planning and events being manipulated behind the scenes to create the proper conditions.”

“And hers was not the only life effected by the machinations of the Wolf, the Ram and the Hart.” A voice said from behind them. Illyria had gotten tired of driving and elected to teleport herself, Wesley and Connor to Felicity’s location. “She is not even the only person in this room.”

“We all know Angel’s team has-.”

“I was not referring to them.” She moved closer to Oliver. “You survived Lian Yu because you had the necessary skills, yes, but more importantly, they willed it so.”

“Why would they-?”

“Ask yourself if you really wish to know the answer before you ask that question.”

“Guys, this is Illyria. She’s what we call an Old One. She was- her original life happened during the time before humanity. Back when the Partners were basically ants. About ten years ago, she was resurrected in the body of a physicist.” Felicity explained.

“If she’s an Old One, then she can beat them.”

“Centuries ago, yes. But they have grown powerful since then. And my shell is unable to contain my full power.”

“Which is kinda why we’re here. Well, half the reason.” Wesley said, not meeting Felicity’s eye.

“What do you mean?”

“When they stopped the apocalypse, the Senior Partners retaliated by sending LA to Hell. Literally. They were forced to put it back after someone they needed alive for the apocalypse was killed. They didn’t just send the city back to Earth though, they reset the timeline, didn’t they?”

“Yes and no. The major events, Cordelia’s death, Angel infiltrating their cult of followers, the battle outside the Hyperion, stayed the same. Somehow, in the transition, the power we siphoned off of Illyria started to return. And the Mutari generator we used the first time could only be used once.”

“So, she’s a walking time bomb.”

“Unless we can find a more permanent way to remove her power.” Wesley said pointedly.

“And that’s why you’re here. Because a living being in the best place to store that power and the only beings that can absorb the power of an Old One and not die or be taken over are the Partners.”

“Or someone they share DNA with.”

“So, you wanna take her power,” Oliver pointed to Illyria, “and just feed it to Felicity? How do we know that won’t kill her? Or both of them?”

“Felicity can’t be killed so easily and if Illyria dies, she'll take this entire continent with her.”

“And what if this is exactly what the Senior Partners want?”

“It doesn’t matter. There’s no choice to make here.” Felicity said. “If I don’t take it, the only option is the Partners, which would be worse. It’s not about what I can do with my power, its about what I choose to with it.” She walked over to Illyria. “So, how do we do this?”

The process wasn’t difficult, and it didn’t take very long for Felicity to siphon off a sizable amount of the Old One’s power. Afterwards, the blonde felt wired, like she’d just drank two entire pots of coffee and followed it up with a package of Red Bull.

 

Marcus Hamilton was standing in the White Room, engaged in a staring contest with the Conduit to the Senior Partners. He was still wearing his soaked suit from when he was fished out of the abyss. Suddenly, both beings smirked.

“And so, Felicity has done it.” The Conduit said.

“Of course, she did. it was the “right” thing to do.” Hamilton said with a sneer.

“I trust you know what comes next.”

“I’ve been waiting a long time for this.”

“Imagine how long the Senior Partners have waited.” The Conduit said before vanishing, leaving Hamilton alone in the White Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts? Suggestions?


	17. The Wolf, the Ram and the Hart (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Senior Partners put their plan in motion, and Felicity answers a lingering question about Donna.

After Felicity had siphoned off Illyria’s excess power, she and Oliver returned to the loft. On the drive there, he realized there were a few questions Felicity hadn’t answered in one way or another during her explanation.

“There’s something I’m kinda curious about. Is your mother….special?”

“Are you asking if she’s also part demon or are you asking if she was selected to be my mother when the Partners planned this whole thing?”

“Both, I guess.”

“For obvious reasons, we don’t talk about how I was conceived. For years, I thought I was the product of a one-night-stand because that’s a little easier to explain to a child than the truth. To answer your question, my mother is human, but she was also the only person capable of giving birth to something like me.”

It was silent in the car for a several moments before she spoke again. “Huh?”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Sorry, I thought you did.” Felicity had definitely heard someone say something, although she couldn’t clearly make out the words.

* * *

 

**1988**

Donna Smoak looked out of the window of the apartment she shared with one of her coworkers. For the last few days, the skies over Las Vegas hadn’t looked quite right. Instead of sunny blue skies with white fluffy clouds, the sky was blood red.

The weather caused some of the more superstitious guests at the MGM Grand to decide not to head to the casino. The lack of patrons meant Donna, and all of the other cocktail waitresses, made nearly no money from tips since the strange weather began.

“My grandmother thinks it’s a sign.” Donna’s roommate said from behind her, having noticed Donna’s expression. “She claims it’s the end of the world.”

“Because the sky’s red?”

“Sky’s been red for two days. A bunch of fish turned up dead off the coast of Australia. She even heard a story about there being a huge rainstorm in the Sahara Desert.” She answered. “Then again, my grandma’s a thousand years old and has dementia. The whole thing with the sky is weird though.”

“Yeah.” Donna agreed before getting ready for work.

 

The CEO of the Las Vegas branch of Wolfram and Hart was standing in the White Room. Mesektet, the current Conduit to the Senior Partners was standing in front of him. He couldn’t believe what the dark entity, in the guise of a little girl in a red dress, had told him.

“She’s really the one? Donna Smoak is to be the vessel?” He asked. He had had one job for the last several years. He was responsible for making sure that the Heir to the Senior Partners was conceived. To that end, he had known for a while when the conception would occur, but wasn’t learning the minor details about it until now.

“The Senior Partners have been planning this for a long time. I think they know the name of the woman they need to impregnate.” The Conduit said. “You need to ensure she’s in the proper place when the time comes. It would be a shame if they went to all of this trouble only for you to make them fail at the last moment.”

“She’ll be exactly where she needs to be.” He vowed. “I just don’t understand. Of all the people in this city, in the world, why Donna Smoak?”

“She has special blood.” Mesektet stated. “She doesn’t know it, no one in her family knows it, but the only person capable of carrying the child to term, of surviving, is her.”

“What makes her blood so special?”

“That is not information you need to know.” The girl vanished and the CEO left the White Room.

Donna Smoak was the only direct, living, female descendent of the First Slayer. The Shadow Men hadn’t known it at the time, but when they turned Sineya into the First Slayer, she had been pregnant. The Slayer line wasn’t passed down genetically, but her descendants’ blood always had unique properties as a result.

* * *

 

**Starling- Present**

When Felicity and Oliver got home, Donna was still awake, having gotten worried when they didn’t come home as soon as the tree lighting was over. Felicity told her mother that she wanted some private time with Oliver before heading upstairs. Oliver was about to follow her, when Donna spoke up.

“Something happened, didn’t it?”

“I think it’s better if Felicity tells you.”

“It has something to do with…..the other side of Felicity’s family tree, doesn’t it?” She said. “Just tell me.”

“Felicity had to siphon excess power off of an Old One to prevent her from exploding and destroying the entire West Coast.”

“This isn’t good.” Donna said. “Felicity gaining that much power. She might’ve been trying to help but-.”

“But what?”

“ _They_ wouldn’t let something like this happen, this chain of events, if they didn’t expect to get something out of it.” She said. “You, her, your friends, you all need to be careful.”

Oliver went upstairs. Felicity was in their room, waiting for him. He was exhausted, but she seemed wide awake, which was a little concerning, given how much had happened in the last six hours. He went to bed, while she said she was going to read for a little bit since she wasn’t tired. When he woke up the next day, his fiancé hadn’t gone to sleep yet.

Team Angel left town the next day since lllyria was safe from exploding and Marcus Hamilton hadn’t made another appearance. The house fire that killed Ruve and Nora Darhk made the news, with Damien being the authorities’ main suspect, but he hadn’t been found.

Two nights later, Diggle was shot while on patrol, and Felicity used her powers to heal the wound. Oliver asked if that was wise, but she waved his concern off, saying she was barely using any of her power to do it. The whispers she heard started to get a little louder. A week after that, Thea suddenly fell ill. Her symptoms mirrored the same ones she had after Ra’s stabbed her. Oliver had even checked her wound, which was reopening.

When she fell into a coma, Felicity used her powers to heal Thea as well. The blonde actually blacked out for a little bit when she was done. When she came to, everyone in the lair was staring at her.

“What?”

“You kinda- are you feeling okay?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah. Why?”

“When you were helping Thea, your face sorta- you didn’t look like you for a second there.” He said. “You didn’t even look….”

“Human. For a moment, you didn’t look human.” Digg said when he could tell Oliver was having trouble saying it. He didn’t want to hurt Felicity, but beating around the bush wouldn’t help.

“Well, I’m not, am I?” She replied. “I think it was the darkness. Lazraus Pit relies on dark magic, dark energy. I had to heal Thea by unleashing some of my own.”

“Or doing it was too much for you to take.” Oliver said. He was starting to regret asking Felicity to help Thea by doing “whatever it took” to make her better. “I shouldn’t have asked you to do that.”

“I wanted to.” She pointed out. “And I’m capable of way more than what I just did. I’m still getting used to having Illyria’s juice running through my veins.”

Days passed and everyone started to slowly worry less and less about Felicity. They were still concerned, but it wasn’t as obvious after a few days. Every now and then, she would look around, like she was looking for someone who wasn’t there, or react when no one had said anything. Every time she brushed it off as nothing.

Until the day Oliver woke up to see a blood red sky. As soon as the sun rose on that day, Donna called Oliver. “Something is going to happen. Something bad.”

“What do you-?”

“The last time the sky looked like this, Felicity was conceived. It’s an omen, one of several, and I shouldn’t need to tell you that red skies aren’t a good thing. Whatever’s supposed happen, it isn’t good.” Donna said. “Until the sky’s back to normal, don’t let her out of your sight.”

Taking Donna’s advice, Oliver came up with a reason to spend all day with Felicity that day. They hadn’t gone on any dates since he had proposed and convinced her to take a personal day and spend it with him.

In LA, Wesley rushed to find the others to inform them that they had a problem. The red sky over Star City was part of a prophecy, one they couldn’t let come to pass.

“What gonna happen?” Angel asked.

“It’s said when the blood sky appears over the city of starlings, the protector of the land will fall. With the fall, the Heir will open the Veil and release…the next part translates to “terrible scourge”, a scourge upon the Earth from which no living being will be safe.” He read.

“Protector of the land?” Gunn said. “Oliver’s going to die?”

“And I assume the Heir is Felicity. So she’s gonna go dark.” Connor said.

“It is worse than that.” Illyria said. “Your translation is wrong. She will not be releasing a simple scourge. We need to go. Now.”

 

Oliver and Felicity went to the zoo and wandered around for a little while, seeing the different animals, but skipping the kangaroo enclosure. After the zoo, they had a picnic in the park and spent the rest of the afternoon wandering through town. The couple had decided to stop at Table Salt for dinner. Oliver knew a short cut and was leading her towards the restaurant when someone stepped out of an alleyway.

“You cost me everything!” A disheveled man yelled. It took Felicity a moment to realize the man was Damien Darhk.

“No, you cost you everything.” She argued, pushing herself in front of Oliver. “You tried to kill me, you wanted to kill everyone and-.”

“The firm dropped me because of you! They killed my family because of you!” He yelled. “Now, I’m gonna make us even.” He held up a gun and fired it.

Felicity waved her hand and the bullet moved away from her. Then, she heard a squishing sound. “Felicity?” Oliver asked in a confused tone. She turned to see him clutching his chest. The bullet had missed her and hit him.

She spun back to face Darhk. “You shot him.”

“Now you feel how I feel.” He said.

“You wanna know what I’m feeling?” She asked in a dark tone. “Right now? I’ll show you.” She clenched her hand and Darhk screamed. She could hear the cracking of bones as every bone in Darhk’s hand broke. “Do you really wanna known how I feel?”

“Felicity, don’t.” Oliver said weakly. He was losing blood, but he had a feeling this was part of what Donna was so worried about. He might be dying, but he cared more about Felicity.

“Don’t listen to him.” A voice in Felicity’s ear said. It wasn’t human, but she was too angry to think about it.

“He deserves to suffer.” Another voice said.

“Make him suffer.” A third one said. “Make him beg for death.”

“You miss your family so badly, I’ll let you join them.” She spat out. Her fist tightened and Darhk soon found himself engulfed in flames.

“Licity.” Oliver said, weakly. The blonde away from Darhk, who was still alive and burning, to face him. “Don’t do this.”

“He deserves it. He’s- you’ve been shot.”

“I’ve been shot before.” He responded. “Please don’t…don’t give in to this, the darkness.”

“Let me heal you, then we’ll talk.” She said. She put a hand over his wound, but nothing happened. “it’s not- I can’t heal you, I- why isn’t it working?”

“I don’t know…It’s okay.” He said.

“No! I’m supposed to be able to heal you, to fix this. You aren’t- you can’t die!” She said. She tried harder to heal him, but still, nothing happened. “Why isn’t it working?!”

“It’s the bullet.” Marcus Hamilton said, stepping out of the shadows. “Somehow, Darhk found a bullet that’s impervious to this reality’s magic. Regardless of how powerful the conjurer is.”

That was a lie. The bullet was an ordinary bullet. It was Felicity’s mood that prevented her from healing the wound. She was too upset to focus, as the Partners intended when they set this event in motion. Just as they knew tipping Darhk off to Felicity’s location would cause this confrontation to occur. Over the last few weeks, the Partners began to communicate with her, hoping to set her on edge. They reversed the Lazarus Pit effect on Thea, hoping she might turn dark trying to save the girl. They succeeded in making her use her powers,  but not in making her change her allegiances. Losing the person she loved most, however, would push her over the edge.

“This reality’s magic?”

“Yes, but a being from another reality, another plane, could save him.” Hamilton said. “But you would need to open a portal to their dimension.”

“Open the portal.” One of the voices said.

“It’s the only way.” Another said.

“We can save him. Let us in and we will.” The third one added.

“Another plane, like the one where the Senior Partners reside?” Felicity asked him.

“They would be the best choice. The Powers That Be won’t help you.” He said.

“If I let them in, let them come here, they’ll heal him?” She asked.

“Licity….don’t. You can’t- you can’t let them out.” Oliver said. He didn’t have much strength left. “Please.”

“I can’t let you die. I won’t.” She said before turning to Marcus. “What do I need to do?”

He hid his smirk before telling her what she needed to do to lower the barrier separating the Senior Partners’ dimension from Earth’s. She began reciting the spell. Everything was going perfectly, things were happening exactly as the Partner’s planned. Until another person entered the area. He picked up a rock and threw it at Felicity. It didn’t hit her, but it broke her concentration.

“What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?” Spike shouted. Angel and the others were standing behind him.

“Saving Oliver. It’s the only way. Interrupt again and I’ll burn you from the inside out.” She answered. “All of you.”

“Do you hear yourself? Felicity, this isn’t who you are.” Angel tried to tell her. They tried to move forward, but found themselves stuck in place.

“Maybe it is. Maybe its who I was supposed to be.” She countered. “If I wasn’t so afraid of being who I really am, what I really am.”

“If you weaken the barrier, everyone on Earth will suffer and die!” He argued. “The Senior Partners don’t care about you, you’re just a tool to them. They need you to release them onto this world and that’s it. They won’t help you, they won’t save him. Once they get what they want, you’re useless to them.”

Felicity rolled her eyes and continued chanting. An opening, very small, began to appear.

“You can scream all you what, Angel.” Hamilton said calmly. “It won’t change anything. Everything is going exactly as foretold. As the Partners planned.”

Felicity wasn’t so focused on the spell that she was unaware of what was happening around her. As soon as he said “as the Partners planned”, she stopped repeating the incantation. The portal stayed open, but didn’t grow. “Planned?”

“What?”

“Planned? They planned this. They rigged events so Oliver would be shot.”

Marcus had a choice. He could try to lie and hope it stuck, or live with the consequences of his slip up. “I wouldn’t say they “rigged” anything.” He had a very narrow window to make sure she did what the Paartners wanted, and the window was closing.

“What would you call it then?”

“Oliver is dying. If you want to save him, you need to-.”

“Answer the question.” She said. “How much of this did they plan?”

“All of it.” Illyria answered. “Your birth. My powers fluctuating, Thea’s health declining. Even Oliver’s survival of Lian Yu. All planned and executed to bring you, him and that vermin here, at this time, to release the Wolf, the Ram and the Hart.”

“It’s true, they may have had a hand in certain events, but you can’t believe your fathers-.”

“They aren’t my fathers. They’re three monsters that attacked my mom!” She snapped. She then turned to the small portal, about the size of her head. “And they can stay in their prison!” She released a massive amount of energy, which closed the portal.

When it closed she turned to Marcus. “Your turn.”

“You can’t kill me.” He pointed out. “Even you aren’t that powerful.”

“Wanna bet?” She said, tilting her head to the side. He seemed to forget how powerful she was.

“As amusing as watching you kill him would be, now isn’t the best time, Felicity.” Angel said, nodding to where Oliver was lying.

She rushed over to him, ignoring Marcus. The liaison tried to run off, but Spike intercepted him.

Felicity knelt down next to Oliver. His breathing was getting shallow. “This isn’t fair.”

“…Can’t change the past.” He said weakly.

Felicity’s head shot up. “Yes, I can.” She had never done it before, but now was the perfect time to try. She closed her eyes and focused. When she opened them, she and Oliver had just turned onto the street. Darhk stepped out of the shadows a few seconds later. She turned to confront him.

“I’m sorry about your family.” She said, before using her powers to break his neck.

“Was that-?”

“Yes. He wanted to die, and I didn’t want anyone to get hurt.” She explained.

They continued on their way. Hamilton missed his moment. The skies cleared up. Team Angel showed up to stop Felicity, only to find that there was nothing to stop. The Senior Partners were livid about failing, yet again, to gain a foothold in this reality.

Oliver and Felicity lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts? Suggestions?


	18. Asmodeus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity didn't know it when she met Oliver, but she's not entirely human. When the dust settles after Crisis on Infinite Earths, Felicity's non-human side doesn't react well. 
> 
> The Monitor really should've made a different deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie. This is 100,000% me projecting about the fact that I'm not ready for the crossover and I don't want Oliver to die. 
> 
> I've got no idea how the crossover's gonna go, so I just made up how the heroes win and how Oliver dies.
> 
> Also, I'm taking some artistic license with how some stuff works in the Supernatural universe.
> 
> Just assume that every Arrowverse hero ever is present for what's going on, I don't feel like listing everyone out.

**May 2019**

As soon as the door closed behind Oliver and the Monitor, Felicity collapsed into tears. Oliver had traded his life for Barry’s and Kara’s. The multiverse was at stake, and he was the only person capable of stopping it. Stopping it would kill him. Oliver had known for months that he was going to die, but hadn’t told his wife. She had no idea what she was supposed to do. She couldn’t just let Oliver die.

“You can save him.” A disembodied voice said. “You know you can.”

“No, I-.” She didn’t know where the voice was coming from, or how it knew what was going on, but she found herself arguing with it. “My powers are-.”

“Part of who you are. Why are you denying who you’re meant to be?”

“Because I was never meant to be…this!” She yelled.

After Havenrock, Felicity had gotten a visit from someone she’d never met before. He appeared on her doorstep one day and told her how proud he was of her. For what she did to Havenrock. That was when she learned that Noah wasn’t her father, but her visitor was. If only Noah not being her father was the biggest surprise she’d had that day.

Ever since then, she’d hear his voice occasionally. When Chase had Oliver captive. When Oliver was in Level 2 at Slabside. She heard his voice and he told her that she could make the problem go away. All she needed to do was use her powers. Every time, she refused.

“If you weren’t supposed to be like this, you wouldn’t be like this.”

* * *

**December 2019**

It had all gone exactly as the Monitor foretold. The Anti-Monitor initiated the Crisis. An infinite number of Earths, of universes, were destroyed. Using the device General Burov had been working on, Oliver Queen was able to kill the Anti-Monitor. Unfortunately, the person who fired the weapon couldn’t wield it and survive the radiation it created. As soon as the Anti-Monitor was destroyed, Oliver fell to the ground.

“Dad!” Mia screamed as she ran towards her father. She heard footsteps behind her, and William kneeled down next to her within a few seconds. “You can’t- I spent my while life without you, and I- no. it’s not fair.”

“It’s okay.” Oliver told her. “I wanted….I made my deal with Novu to make sure that you had a future….time I kept up my end of the deal.”

“Oliver-.” Barry started to say.

“Don’t- there’s nothing you can do. Can you- can I have a moment with my kids please?” He asked weakly. He was dying, he could feel it. He’d known all along but not that it was here, he wasn’t ready. He wanted to spend a little more time with his kids. If only he could’ve seen Felicity one last time as well. Everyone backed up a few yards to give the family some room and some privacy.  “I know- I’m glad we had this time. I- tell Felicity I’m sorry I couldn’t-.“

“You’re gonna tell her yourself.” Mia said, squeezing his hand.

“I really wish I could.” He said sadly. “When you get back home, tell her- she already knows. I just wanna say, I’m proud of you both.”

“Dad…” William said.

“You two are the best legacy I could’ve ever left behind.” He said. “I love you.”

“I love-.” Mia started to say, but his grip on her fingers loosened. His eyes were open, but it was clear that he was gone.

Oliver Queen died in 2019, with both of his children by his side. Mia immediately stood up and stormed over to the Monitor. “Bring him back.”

“I cannot.”

“Bullshit. You brought us 20 years into the past for this. You trapped him in a timeloop, you can bring him back.”

“His fate is immutable.”

“No, its not.” She yelled as she pointed to Kara. “She could’ve fired the weapon.” She then pointed at Barry. “So could he.” She gestured to the rest of the group. “So could any of them. Why did it have to be him?”

“The universe is a vast and complex piece of machinery. He demanded a change to another’s fate, but one change requires another. He knew the cost.”

“And now, I’m telling you to change his fate.” She argued, nocking an arrow.

“That will not kill me.” The Monitor told her.

“Oh, I don’t know about that. I don’t think anyone’s tried it before yet.”

“Mia, I understand you’re upset, but-.” Digg stepped forward.

Suddenly, three men appeared out of thin air between Mia and the Monitor. One was incredibly tall with long brunette hair. Next to him was a shorter man with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. They were both dressed in flannel shirts and jeans. Rounding out the trio was a man with black hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a tan trench coat.

“Cas, you wanna explain why we’re here? Or where here even is?” Dean asked Castiel.

Mia turned her attention to the newcomers. “Who are you?”

“I don’t know why we’re here, Dean, just that we need to be.” Castiel said, before his eyes fell to Oliver’s body. “We may be too late.”

“What doesn’t that even-.”

Another person appeared in the field, this time right next to Oliver’s body. Everyone gasped at the figure who it was. “Felicity?” Barry asked.

“I wouldn’t speak if I were you.” Felicity said, before looking at the Monitor. “So, after everything he’s sacrificed, it still wasn’t enough. You couldn’t let him even have a glimpse of a happy ending.” She then looked at Castiel. “And let me guess, it’s all part of the plan.”

“You know him?” Digg asked.

“I’m unsure of what you mean.” Novu told her.

“It doesn’t matter, does it?” She asked. “You forced him to make a deal. You took him away from me, for no reason, and you couldn’t even let me say goodbye. Remind me again how you’re supposed to be the good guy?”

“Miss? I’m not sure what-?” Clark Kent said, taking a step forward. He wanted to de-escalate the situation before things got too serious.

She raised one finger and Superman found himself being thrown backwards several feet. “My husband just died to save all of you, I don’t need someone I don’t know trying to tell me that he made a noble sacrifice and I don’t get to be angry.”

Several other heroes saw this and stared in awe. “How-?”

 “Ms. Smoak, your husband’s death was-.” Novu began to say.

“Unavoidable, you told him that.” She said. “I’m not convinced though.” She tightened her fist. He grunted in pain before it became too much for him to stand upright. “You’re gonna bring him back. Right now.”

“Felicity-.” Kara started to say.

“Kara, I’ve got nothing against you, but if you take a single step closer or try in any way to stop me, I will turn every bone, every atom, in your body into Kryptonite and watch as it slowly, painfully kills you from the inside out.” She said. “The same goes for all of you.” She turned back to the Monitor. “Undo it. Bring him back.”

“Felicity, this isn’t you.” Digg said.

“Actually, it is.” Castiel said. “It’s exactly who she is.”

“I don’t- am I the only one not able to keep up with what’s going on?” Ray asked.

“I’m not completely human, and let’s just leave it at that.” She said, before turning back to the Monitor. “You can change what happened and bring him back, or I can pull you apart, one atom at time, your choice.”

“This was his fate.”

“No, it wasn’t.”

“Felicity, right?” Sam Winchester said, trying to get her attention off of the being in front of her. “I know you’re in pain, but-.”

“There’s no “but” here. And consider how many times you and your brother have defied fate, I don’t wanna hear about how this couldn’t be stopped.” She said. “You know, once I found out who I was, I spent so many years trying to prove that I wasn’t that person. That my DNA didn’t define me. Looks like I was wrong.” She scoffed. “I don’t even know why I’m telling you of all people this. I don’t even understand why you’re here. Bye-bye.” She waved a hand and Dean, Sam and Castiel vanished as quickly as they appeared. “Now, where was I?”

 

“That woman, who is she?” Dean asked when he, Castiel and Sam found themselves in the middle of a busy department store.

“Her name is Felicity, she’s a demon-human hybrid. One that’s more powerful than I am.”

“How is that possible?” Sam asked.

“In 1988, Asmodeus, one of the Princes of Hell, was living on Earth. He wasn’t interested in the plans Azazel was making. He met a woman and I think you can fill in the rest.”

“Let me get this straight. A half-demon, whose father is one of the oldest, most powerful demons in existence, just lost her husband and she’s really angry about it. What’s she gonna do?”

“I don’t know. She could make everyone in that field spontaneously combust. Or she could just kill the being that she sees as responsible.” He said. “We need to get back there.”

 

Castile teleported himself and the two Winchesters back to that field. Everything was exactly how thye’d left it. Felicity was using her powers to hurt the Monitor without even laying a finger on him. Everyone else watched in fear, except Mia, wondering what would happen.

“I thought I sent you away.” She said when she felt them arrive. “I didn’t want to kill you, but-.”

“Felicity!” Digg yelled. “I don’t understand why-.”

“For years, I’ve pushed down who I really am, because I didn’t see a reason to give in. But he’s gone, Oliver’s gone and there’s no- if the Monitor can bring William and Mia 20 years into the future, if he can trap Oliver in a time loop, there’s no reason why he couldn’t kill his evil twin himself. So, unless he starts telling me how to undo this, I’m gonna kill him.” She turned to look at Castiel and the Winchesters. “And I don’t need an audience for that.” She held two fingers together, about to snap them.

“Wait!” Sam said, raising his arms. He knew what this was. Felicity was full of wrath, and she was full of wrath because of her grief. “Fate, this guy, whoever, they said Oliver had to die.”

“Yes.”

“Did they say you couldn’t resurrect him?” He asked. “He needed to die to save the multiverse. He did die. if you resurrect him, he’s done what fate needed him to do and you don’t have to say goodbye. Your….powers make that possible.”

She lowered her arm. “Just so you know, if this doesn’t work, if he stays dead, after I kill the Monitor here, I’m going to kill you.”

“It will.”

Felicity knelt down next to Oliver. Tentatively, she lifted one hand and placed it against his cheek. Nothing happened for several moments, and she was about to stand up and kill Novu, when he gasped awake.

“Felicity? How-?”

“I told you I would find you.” She said before she started crying.

“I never doubted you for a second.” He said before kissing her. “But how did-?”

“I think you guys can talk about that later.” William said.

“Okay. Someone needs to start explaining what the hell-.” Rene started to say, but Castiel snapped his fingers before he could finish.

“I’ve….taken the liberty of making them forget the last several minutes.” The angel said. “Everything after Oliver’s death, in fact.”

“Why?”  Mia asked.

“Because your parents deserve the peace they’ve fought so hard, and so long for.” He answered.  “It’s time to send you and your brother home.”

Will and Mia both looked ready to argue. “Don’t worry. You’ll see us really soon.”

Mia and William were gone in the blink of an eye. When Mia opened her eyes, she was back at the cabin where she grew up. She heard movement in the kitchen and jumped out of bed to check it out.

“Good Morning.” Her father said, handing her a plate of pancakes.

“Dad-? I- we were- the Monitor-.” She remembered everything. Growing up without her father, becoming the Green Arrow, traveling into the past. She thought, if he didn’t die, then everything would’ve changed.

“I know.” He sighed. “It’s hard to explain but all of the stuff that happened after I died? It still happened. Time’s….complicated. Your mom would be better at explaining.”

“But you’re here, and Mom’s here? For good, right?”

“Yeah. You’re not gonna get rid of me that easily.” He said with a smile.

Felicity had to give up all of her demonic powers in order to make everything work out, but Oliver would get to live a long life with his family like he deserved. Oliver Queen died, and stayed dead, at the age of 83, surrounded by his children, grandchildren and wife. Felicity Smoak-Queen died two days later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts? Suggestions?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are now moderated because I'm tired of reading angry, rude comments from people who are anti-Felicity, anti-Arrow and tell me that I'm the worst person ever


End file.
